


Lu you can't be both a Revolutionary and the Pirate King

by Kireeeshima



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace Lives, Eventual Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Gen, He's driving Sabo mad, Luffy is no.3 of the RA, Luffy still wants to be the pirate king, Luffy stop making friends with the enemies, M/M, Minor Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Revolutionary Army Au, Revolutionary!Luffy, Sabo kept his memories, scratch that he's driving the entire RA mad, so obv the solution is to be both a RA and the Pirate King right, what a crazy family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireeeshima/pseuds/Kireeeshima
Summary: Au where Luffy is the no.3 of the Revolutionary army with Sabo being the no.2.Sabo kept his memories and Luffy got dragged into the blast of the Celestial Dragon while trying to go after Sabo. After driving the Revolutionary army mad for over 9 years, when he's going onto his 10th year there, he decides to keep the promise of setting sail at 17 that he made with Ace. Along with the promise he made with Shanks about becoming the Pirate King.While still being a Revolutionary.It's time for the no.3 of the Revolutionary army to set sail to become the King of Pirates!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi because apparently working on 4 fics (all 4 being wips) wasn't enough for me because my brain thought up of a 5th idea and I actually finished the chapter wow. Everything is practically the same except that Sabo has his memories and Luffy is in the Revolutionary army. Plus Shanks is like Ace's uncle. And Ace is v gay for Marco. And Lu has haki already
> 
> Imagine Lu fanboying over Franky being like a robot, yeah that's practically him but with Law. That'll show up next chapter I promise.

“Listen, Lu.” Sabo's firm voice sounded as he pointed to the scrawnier boy who was making a large grin whilst picking his nose with his finger.

“This is a _mission_ , we are to sneak in- _**quietly without being noticed**_ \- then sneak out without getting caught, understood?” Luffy flicked the booger.

“Yeah! Rog-” Sabo slapped a hand over Luffy's mouth.

“ **Quiet. If you screw up this mission and get us both caught, no meat meat for dinner for an entire _month_. You hear me?** ” Sabo growled, Luffy quickly nodding repeatedly. God, why was almost everyone else busy on missions? Luffy was only a rank below him, no.3 of the Revolutionary Army, but for the love of God, he sucked at doing anything involving lies and stealth. _Which is literally almost all the missions they did._

“Ok so,” Sabo began, “I'm going to be the one doing the sneaking in. _You're_ going to be here in this _exact_ spot and you're **not** to move unless you're caught or I call for help, or when I give the usual signal that it's time to go, understood?” Luffy nodded again and Sabo pulled his hand away with a sigh of relief. 

Relief never lasted long with Luffy.

“Yosh! Leave it to me, Sabo!” Luffy declared much much more loudly than Sabo would've liked. Flinching, Sabo hissed out,

“Lu I said to be quiet-” Luffy jumped down from the building they were supposed to be hiding at, landing right in front of the entrance of the Marine base. Now surrounded by Marine soldiers. Oh for the love of- 

“Yo everyone! How are ya?” The cloaked raven haired boy grinned widely. Sabo gripped his pipe and covered it in haki as the Marines all turned to Luffy. But to Sabo's surprise, they didn't attack.

“Luffy? _Again?_ Lieutenant Condoriano isn't gonna be very happy that you managed to sneak in again.” One of the fodder soldiers sighed. Sabo's jaw dropped.

 _’Again?’_

“Shishishi! Sorry sorry! What's on the menu today?” Luffy didn't seem apologetic in the least and all the soldiers sighed.

“Ah, there it is there it is… Luffy's bottomless pit of a stomach that's never satisfied for long. How much you guys wanna bet on how much he's gonna eat this time?” Another one scoffed. 

“No way no way! The head cook was crying tears of blood last time Luffy was here! He said no more of those games or we'll be out of stock for _months!_ ” Luffy just laughed louder at the soldiers talk. 

“Oh right, Luffy, what's with the cloak for?” One rose a brow. Sabo was about to jump right down because everyone in the goddamn Revolutionary Army knows Luffy can't lie for the life of him. 

“My brother told me to wear it! We're playing hide and seek! Plus it does this flutter flutter thing, 's cool!” Luffy grinned as he grabbed the end of his cloak, fluttering it around to show the Marines who were laughing, their guards completely down. Sabo had to rub the bridge of his nose and sigh so that he wouldn't go insane again. Why is his little brother so inhuman? Why was he so reckless? Why is he so incredibly incompatible with being in the Revolutionary Army despite being it's no.3?

“Brother? Oh, right you mentioned that. What's his name?” Sabo paled- oh f-

“S- Ah wait! My older brother told me not to never ever tell anyone his name! 'S a secret!” Luffy placed both hands on his mouth to further prove his point, one of the Marines gave Luffy a playful slap on the back as they all laughed again. Really, from how cheerful they were, you'd think they're a group of drunk cheery pirates rather than a bunch of stiff government Marines. 

“Haha! I bet he told you to follow that rule too but you still carelessly tell strangers your name huh?” Luffy visibly flinched like the open book he is, “It seems your brother has some common sense unlike you. You should follow his example, you're almost 17 yet you _still_ act like a kid!” Luffy puffed out his cheeks. God Sabo couldn't agree more with these Marines. And he hates agreeing with Marines.

 

“I ain't a child!” Luffy crossed his arms and huffed. Sabo bit his lip, how much did the Marines know? Did they know Luffy's occupation? Information about the Revolutionary Army? How much did that damn idiot spill? They always try to refrain from giving any info to Luffy because he's stupidly honest, something a Revolutionary _shouldn't_ be. 

“So? Is your brother here too? If he's caught here in a Marine base he'll get in trouble, children shouldn't be sneaking around here.” A Marine pointed out. Luffy furrowed his brows.

“Forgot. I'm supposed to hide here until the games over, I think.” Luffy gasped, “Ah- I ain't a child dammit!!” He scowled as the group of Marines laughed. 

“Yes yes, want a candy?” Luffy's eyes lit up.

“Candy?!” Luffy's eyes were practically _sparkling_. Everyone burst into laughter again as one of the Marines whacked the back of Luffy's head. 

“You shouldn't just accept food from strangers! Or tell your name to them! _Or_ follow them. You're gonna get kidnapped one day Luffy I swear.” Oh that happens on a daily basis, Sabo thought. Luffy puffed out his cheeks and frowned.

“S- My older brother always tells me that also…” He pouted.

“And you never follow it, do you?” Luffy frowned more, making frustrated noises as they slapped his back. 

‘It… it doesn't seem like they know anything? But it might be a trap… are they trying to get friendly with Luffy to get information out of him? Have they found out who Luffy is or not..?’ Sabo warily eyed the Marines, hoping to find any cracks in their masks. That was his specialty after all, but he couldn't find any cracks. These were obviously just fodder and not really trained well enough to even hope to _attempt_ in deceiving Sabo. So… Luffy actually managed to keep a secret? Is the world ending? They continued bickering and laughing, acting like pals in a bar, rather than Marines on duty. Luffy is normally always used as a distraction. He'd be sent to fight enemies while the other Revolutionaries used that distraction to sneak in and do whatever their mission was. Luffy was satisfied because he got to fight so it all (usually) worked out in the end.

Guess he can be used as a distraction in other ways besides fighting. 

Sabo relaxed, hiding his presence as he began to sneak in, using his observation haki to check for enemies or if anyone has noticed him. And well… the mission was to say… unbelievably easy to do. There was close to no one inside the base, no one on watch, and he was able to quickly copy down the information word for word whilst stealing a few documents in the process. No one came after him and there seemed to be even _less_ guards than before. Should he be worried? Well he hasn't heard explosions, fires, yelling, or destruction yet so Luffy probably hasn't done anything yet… hopefully. Sabo made his escape and returned only to see the damn **_Lieutenant_** and practically the entire base all laughing and talking with Luffy.

“Huh? I just realized, where's curly ossan?” The lieutenant whacked Luffy's head. 

“Don't call Commander Naol that! He's out on a mission so I was left in charge.” The lieutenant huffed. Sabo froze- he's friends with the commander too?!

“Huh…. So does that mean you're important? Cool!” Luffy beamed. The lieutenant began smirking and saying things like ‘I guess’ and 'it's only expected’. All of the Marines groaned. 

“Gah, C'mon Luffy! Don't compliment Lieutenant Condoriano! His head will get even bigger than it already is!” Condoriano growled and pointed a finger to the soldier who dared to say that.

“You! No dinner today and you're running extra laps!” He yelled out, the soldier flinched and automatically saluted as if he just remembered his place.

“Y-Yes sir! Please excuse my rude comment!” The other soldiers quietly snickered at his screw-up. Except Luffy. Luffy was loudly laughing on the floor. Sabo simply face palmed. Of course. Of course Luffy would make friends with their enemies. Sighing, he pulled out his mini Den Den Mushi and called Luffy, the signal to leave. Luffy, in the midst of laughing, heard the ringing and hopped up, pulling out the snail that was ringing. 

“Aw. Games over. Gotta go! Cya!” Luffy began running off to where he sensed Sabo heading to. For some reason Sabo always wanted to make it confusing and make him take a detour rather than run straight to him, so annoying!

“Don't get lost on your way home!” One called out.

“Remember not to accept food from strangers!!” another yelled.

“Don't get yourself kidnapped!” Luffy turned around and stuck out his tongue as he continued running until he was out of the base and couldn't be seen by the Marines anymore. Luffy ran up to a cloaked figure wearing a familiar top hat. 

“Yo Sabo! Finished? Can we get something to eat? I’m hungry.” Luffy ranted on as Sabo rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Lu, pray tell, _why the actual hell are you friends with our enemies?_ ” Luffy tilted his head innocently.

“We can be enemies and friends?” Luffy replied.

“Lu, Lu please… you can’t- you-” Sabo groaned, Luffy only looked more confused, “Nevermind. More importantly, how much do they know about you?” You could practically see the question mark pop up above Luffy’s head. 

“Do they know that you’re a Revolutionary, or that you have connections with us? And have you given out any of the others members name or information about the army?” Luffy rubbed the back of his neck with a confused expression. 

“For some reason they think I’m some farmers boy, won’t believe me when I say I’m not.” Sabo glanced at Luffy’s straw hat, “N’ don’t worry! I kept everyone’s name a secret! Even yours! For what they know about me… hnnn… I told them I have two older brothers and that I love meat! And that my brothers are super strong!” Sabo sighed in relief, Luffy can’t lie even if he was trying to save his own skin, so he hasn’t told any imformation. Well, besides his name. Which is pretty similar to the codename he uses in the Army. Most of the top Revolutionaries don’t bothere with codenames, but Luffy’s a special case, he seems to have an absolutely horrible habit of screaming his name left and right. Telling it to people whether or not they asked for it. He also has a horrible habit of getting kidnapped by pirates who unfortunately do not know who he is and his strength. Luffy tends to not realize he’s kidnapped even when he’s tied up and having weapons aimed at him- until they say they’re going to kill him, _then_ it finally clicks into place and Luffy breaks free. 

“Good, don’t let them know anything else. In fact, try to refrain from going into Marine bases. You can still go to that one for while we’re on this island but… just try not to give anything away alright?” Sabo turned around once he recieved a nod from Luffy, beginning to head back to where the informant was waiting, into a forest.

“Naa Sabo, I’m hungry. Can we get food? Can we?” He peeked up at his taller brother. Sabo sighed.

“After I pass on the information alright?” Luffy eagerly nodded and basically marched as he followed Sabo. Following to where Sabo sensed the presence, he pushed back the branches in his way to see a man who was dressed normally. Confirming it’s the informant, he passed the information to them and let them on their way. Lufy was already boucing in impatience. 

 

“Alright alright, take off the cloak and put it in the bag.” Sabo began taking off the cloak as Luffy nearly tore his in half as he hurriedly removed it, leaving him in a red shirt, blue shorts with a fuzzy white lining on the bottom, and wooden sandals. He pulled the hat hanging around his neck and placed it atop his head. Sabo neatly folded his cloak and put it inside the large bag that was hanging on his side while Luffy shoved his cloak inside, ruining Sabo’s effort. Dusting himself off, Sabo fixed his tophat and nodded at Luffy. Luffy already started running off much to Sabo’s annoyance. Luckily, even without using observation Haki, Luffy is quite hard to lose track of with his loud “WHOOOO!!!”’s and “MEAAAT!!!”’s. 

 

x.x.x.x

 

“C’mon, Lu! I’ll even ask Pops to let you join! I’m sure he’ll let you join in a heartbeat!” Ace’s voice sounded from a Den Den Mushi wearing a imitation of Ace’s orange cowboy hat. Luffy stuck out his tongue.

“No way! I’m not working under anyone!” Luffy huffed.

“Lu, you’re working for your dad!” Ace groaned and Luffy frowned.

“I’m repaying a debt.” Luffy corrected.

“You’re still working for him.” He ignored Ace. 

“What about your promise with Red Haired Shanks? Are you just gonna go back on it?” Luffy slammed his hands on his desk, causing a loud bang.

“Of course not! I’m gonna become the King of Pirates like I promised him!” Luffy yelled, full of fury. It was silent for a few moments before the Den Den Mushi sighed. 

“But Lu, you’re a Revolutionary. The Pirate King needs to actually be a _Pirate_.” Luffy sat himself back down, furrowing his eyebows as he was deep in thought, something his brain wasn’t used to doing and was already about to overheat. 

“But I can’t quit, Sabo will kill me ‘n I’m still repaying my debt to Dad…” Luffy grumbled.

“Lu, I’m sure they’ll understand… it’s been our dream since we were-” Suddenly, Luffy jumped up and cut him off with a loud gasp, 

“I got it! I’ll be a Revolutionary AND a Pirate! Who’ll be the Pirate King!” Luffy declared with a wide grin like it was the most perfect plan in the world. 

…

…

…

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

“.... Is what he said, Shanks-san.” Another Den Den Mushi that looked like Ace said with a bewildered expression, “...When Sabo hears of this he’s gonna be _pissed_....” 

“Dahahaha!!!” A loud laughter echoed off the walls of the cave, “That sure sounds like something Anchor would say! He hasn’t changed in the slightest! Well, good to know I put my hope into a very interesting future Pirate King!” Shanks bursted out into laughter, the rest of his crew that knew Luffy joined in after hearing Ace. 

“You don’t really sound relieved, weren’t you worried that he might not become a Pirate and you would’ve gave up your arm for nothing?” Ace’s Den Den Mushi rose a brow. 

 

“I gave up my arm to save Luffy and show him that being a pirate isn’t all fun adventures with friends. It wasn’t for nothing, Ace.” His crew quieted down, “And even if he didn’t become a pirate, that would be fine. I wanted to help Luffy achieve a dream, not force one on him.” Ace remained silent, not sure if he offended Shanks or not. 

“But still, I’m interested in what kind of pirate he’s going to become if he’s seriously going through with that! He’s gotta be stronger than the little anchor from before right? He can’t be the no3 of the Revolutionary Army just because of his father!” The light tone from before returned in Shanks’s voice. 

“Haha, I ended up seeing him while he happened to be on the same island as me during a mission about a year ago. He was already pretty strong then, I can only imagine how strong he’s gotten now that he’s the no.3! Marco’s been whopping my ass with training since I said I can’t fall behind my monsterious little brother.” The Den Den Mushi grinned an imitation of Ace’s signature smile. 

“Oho~?” Shanks wiggled his eyebrows and smirked, “So how’s things going with the First Division commander, Ace? Hmmmm~?” Shanks sneered as the Den Den’s Mushi’s jaw dropped with wide eyes before spluttering. 

“I- wh- Shanks-san! I told you it’s not like that!” The Den Den Mushi hissed and began blushing, much to Shanks and his crews amusement. They all began joining in on the teasing of their precious little fire kitten. 

“Daha! I’m pulling your tail. Tell the first division commander that he’s always free to join my crew!” Ace sighed. 

 

“Shanks-san, I don’t think he’ll ever consider it. He was just here in my room earlier but when I said I was going to call you he made a face that was a mix of digust and annoyance before he left.” Shanks’s previous sneer returned and he wiggled his eyebrows again. 

“Oho? In your room hmm?” The Den Den Mushi blinked twice as if he was trying to figure out what Shanks meant before turning beet red again, 

“We were just talking! Talking! He was here to give me some paperwork since I’m a commander too and- Gah! I said I don’t like-” A door that was hurriedly opened sounded from Ace’s side, “Huh? Seriously? Are they stupid? No one was hurt right? K good. Alright I’ll be there in a sec.” Ace mumbled to whoever was with him. 

“Sorry, Shanks-san, gotta go. Some rookies are here with a fleet of ships, they’re weak but everyone wants me to just sink all their ships since it’ll be quicker. They aren’t even worth Pop’s time really.” Ace said.

“Alright, sink em good! Oh wait! I heard you guys were heading to a winter island? Heard birds aren’t fond of the cold, why don’t you offer to be Marco’s personal heate-” 

**_Clachank._**

The Den Den Mushi went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace will do a real good job burning those ships now


	2. You're going to be a what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy finds this Torao guy interesting, very interesting. Why is his heart being weird? No matter- Oh his hat looks fuzzy... 
> 
> Oh and Luffy set's sail and meets a certain pink haired future marine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Man I should finish my 3 other wips and work on my main fic.  
> Also me: *writes another chapter of this* 
> 
> it's ok I'll finish my MarcoAce first chapter eventually.  
> And my Lawlu fic first chapter.  
> And my third fic which I haven't started.
> 
> I swear

A loud bang sounded through Sabo's office, “You're going to be a what?!?” Sabo's jaw was dropped so low, one might worry it might dislocate. 

“A pirate! At the same time!” Luffy grinned a smile full of happiness and glee. A smile that hasn't changed much since he was 7. 

“Luffy, you're a _Revolutionary!_ You can't be a Pirate AND a Revolutionary!” Sabo exclaimed, desperately trying to get it through Luffy's head. Luffy's grin immediately fell, replaced with disappointment. It felt like a punch to the gut for Sabo- and he probably _would've_ received one if Ace was here. 

“I-” Sabo sat back down and took a breath to calm himself, “I'll talk to Dragon-san.” Luffy's face immediately lit up again, filled with childishly pure happiness. 

“That doesn't mean you can actually be a-” Luffy jumped over Sabo’s desk- sending paperwork and important files flying everywhere- and tackled him in a bone-crunching hug as his rubbery arms wrapped around him repeatedly. Sabo sighed, why did his little brother always get such crazy ideas? Sure, Sabo himself was known to be reckless, seemingly always trying to boast about his strength and how easily he can complete missions. But he only acts recklessly if he _knows_ he can. He doesn't run straight into an enemy territory he knows he can't take on himself, he doesn't do anything that can potentially danger the RA- and sure, he's known to be cocky, but that's just because he knows when he's stronger than someone. He thinks of a plan and executes it in a confident manner. Luffy doesn't think of any plan much less follow them. 

“Alright alright, don't get your hopes too high up ok? It all depends on if Dragon-san says yes or not. You can't just decide things on your own.” Luffy puffed out his cheeks in a pout suited for a child at least 10 years younger than he is.

“Che~ alright fine… let me know his answer soon ok??” Sabo sighed and pat Luffy's back, signaling him to get off already.

“Yes yes, there's a meeting today so I'll bring it up during it, I promise.” Luffy's eyes lit up and he squeezed Sabo more before hopping off, running to the door.

“Thanks, Sabo!” Luffy snickered and ran out, stomping loudly until his footsteps faded away. Sabo glanced at the now disordered and thrown about paperwork and shook his head, but he still couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him. 

 

x.x.x.x

 

“Hack and the troops sent with him returned last night and have collected approximately 128 swords, 87 rifles, and 20 cannons. There has already been 3 weapon counts but once they're transferred to one of the warehouses we'll do another check.” Sabo read his report to Dragon, some other higher-ups (except Luffy of course) also sitting around the meeting table. 

“What about the other island Koala and troops were sent to?” Dragon asked in a seemingly emotionless voice.

“Completed. It was a small shop, so breaking in and freeing the slaves was quite easy.” Sabo replied.

“Good.” Dragon nodded. The hour-long meeting came close to an end before Sabo remembered what Luffy said. Great.

“Dragon-san…” Sabo trailed off, making Dragon raise a brow. 

“Well- It's about Lu-” Sabo cleared his voice, regaining his previous professional voice, “He seems to have this plan on becoming a Pirate, more specifically, the Pirate King-” Koala banged her hands on the table, bolting up.

“HE WANTS TO BE A WHAT?!” She screamed with wide eyes.

“-but he said he'll remain a Revolutionary.” Sabo continued as if Koala never cut him off, “How that would work, I honestly have no clue, but as we all know, once Lu has his mind set on something, there's close to nothing we can do. What do you recommend we should do?” 

“He wants to be a Pirate? Let him, won't hurt anyone.” Dragon nonchalantly replied like it was no big deal.

“I see. So we should just let- WAIT WHAT?!” Sabo made a very unprofessional yelp- but he couldn't help it. 

“Dragon-san! You can't be serious! What if he gets captured?! Lu-kun is always getting kidnapped! And saying his full name!” Koala waved her arms in frantic motions, sharing Sabo's utter shock. 

“The government doesn't know his full name anyways, so even if he does announce it everywhere when he's a pirate, it won't matter much. And he's strong, I believe he won't really get into that bad a situation. Besides, if he does, he'll have his crew to help him, no? As long as he continues doing missions it's fine.” Dragon waved them off.

“That's if he can get one. Or if they even care enough to. Or brave enough for that matter.” Sabo pointed out.

“I trust he'll find a good crew, he has my permission, let him.” Dragon made it clear his decision was final. Sabo held back a sigh.

“Understood, I'll inform Lu then.” Sabo nodded. The tiring meeting finally came to an end and both Sabo and Koala walked out, Koala looking like she was about to scream on and on about how crazy Dragon's idea was. Once they were a good distance away from the meeting room, Sabo let out a laugh, making Koala worry if he finally went insane.

“Pfft- Haha! Dragon-san isn't much different than Lu is surprisingly.” Sabo snorted, trying to muffle his laughter but failing miserably. 

“Jeez, why are you laughing?! This is a big deal you know! Lu-kun wants to be a pirate! The Pirate King no less! Take this more seriously!” Koala huffed, punching Sabo's shoulder with force that would make a normal man cry (despite her thinking it was a light slap). Good thing Sabo was used to it already and didn't really feel it. 

“But,” Sabo kept laughing, “I'm just so happy! It's been their dream since they were little to be a pirate, Ace was beginning to worry he'd be the only one!” Koala frowned.

“Wasn't it your dream too? To… be a pirate?” Koala questioned like she was stepping on dangerous ground. Sabo shook his head.

“I just wanted to get away from something, to have freedom from it. My dream was freedom and I believed becoming a pirate would give me that. But well, I got my freedom from it so I achieved my dream I suppose.” Sabo took a deep breath to retrieve all the oxygen he lost from his little laughing fit and dusted imaginary dust off.

“Ahhh, Lu is gonna be so happy when he hears this.” Sabo said, beginning to walk to Luffy's office with Koala.

 

x.x.x.x.

 

“Really?!” Luffy jumped over his unbelievably messy desk, running up to Sabo with a huge excited smile, “Really really?!?!” He bounced up and down.

“Yes really. Dragon-san said yes.” Luffy threw his arms up.

“But, as you'll still be a Revolutionary, you still need to do the missions we send you.” Sabo reminded him, making Luffy pout.

“Alright, fine~ oh! I'mma go set sail now-” 

_“No.”_ Sabo grabbed Luffy before he could run off, “Your promise with Ace was to set sail when you're 17, right? You're not 17 yet Lu.” 

“Ehhh??? C'mon!” Luffy flailed around as he tried to break free.

“Nope. 1, you can't just run off on your own and 2, you're only 2 months away from turning 17, be patient.” Luffy pouted but nodded anyway and Sabo let go. Luffy’s mood soon picked up anyways.

“I can be a Pirate! Like Ace! ‘N I'm gonna be the King of Pirates like I promised Shanks!” Luffy began running around in circles, “I want a super cool crew! Maybe 10?” 

'10?’ Sabo decided not to actually question Luffy's blabbering.

“Ohhh! I want a cook to make me delicious food, and a cool sniper, oh! And a musician! Definitely a musician. Maybe a swordsman? Swords are cool! Not that I can use one though. And a super cool ship!” 

‘This imaginary crew seems like an absolute mess.’ Sabo sighed, 

“Yes yes, calm down. If you want to be a pirate also, maybe you should take training more seriously, Lu-kun?” Luffy tilted his head at Koalas suggestion. 

“Listen,” Koala pointed like a mom about to start a lecture, “the King of Pirates needs to be extremely strong, you know? He needs to be able to sail the entire Grand Line and defeat strong enemies. Plus, you'll be the captain, right?” Luffy nodded at this.

“Well, the captain needs to be strong, stronger than the crew of course! Your crew won't follow a weak captain! Plus, you promised that Red Haired Shanks that you'll be a great pirate right? Don't you want to surprise him with your strength?” Luffy lit up like a light bulb as he gasped.

“You're right!! I’m gonna go train right now!!” Luffy stormed off immediately after saying that, heading straight for the training grounds outside. Sabo sighed. 

 

“Well, that was easy.” Sabo looked at the very much open door that Luffy left from. 

“Should we be worried that the Government might find out who Lu-kun is and try to get information out of him? His ‘codename’ isn’t much different than his real name… we literally just removed the second half of his name because Lu-kun couldn’t remember his own codename.” Koala turned over to Sabo who just shrugged. 

 

“They might have some suspicions if anything but, well, if they see how Luf- Lu acts, then they probably won’t believe it much. I mean, does he scream ‘no.3 of the Revolutionary Army’ to you?” Koala seemed to think about it for a few seconds before shaking her head. 

 

“See? I’m more worried about what kind of crew he might gather if he even can.” Sabo sighed.

“A crew that’ll listen to Lu-kun’s unreasonable demands and recklessness… I don’t see it.” Koala agreed. 

“Well, guess I’ll go help Lu train, not a lot can spar with him afterall.” Sabo left to go to the training grounds after Luffy. 

 

x.x.x.

Luffy hummed in boredom as he flipped through the newspaper and various wanted posters with Sabo and Koala. The Grand Line had so many pirates, being in Paradise meant rookies spawning left and right and trying to make a name for themselves. Which also meant keeping track of ones that can be dangerous or of use to the Revolutionary Army. So boring. The ones in the New World are so much more interesting, they usually look cool (to Luffy) at least! Luffy kept humming some stupid made-up song of his as he lazily skimmed through wanted posters of generic looking boring pirates until he stopped at one- he froze. Luffy’s eyes shined and he suddenly shot up, turning to Sabo who jumped in surprise from Luffy. 

“What’s up, Lu-?”

“Do we have anything about this one?!” Luffy ran over to Sabo quickly, shoving the wanted poster in Sabo’s face. Sabo blinked in surprise and read the wanted posters name. 

“Trafalgar Law… yeah, we have some stuff about him. He has a rather interesting devil fruit after all, why?” Luffy’s face glowed with happiness and excitement before getting even closer to Sabo. 

“Really?! Let me see let me see!!” Luffy pleaded with a large smile. Sabo rose a brow but nodded, turning around and opening a large cabinet, glancing at it’s contents before pulling out a few newspapers and handing it to Luffy who jumped up and down in excitement. Yanking the newspaper from Sabo’s hands, Luffy quickly opened it to read. 

‘Trafal- Torafa- Tarafo- Torao! Yeah, that’ll do!’ Luffy gleamed and continued reading, ‘Torao Law, aka…’ Luffy gasped loudly, “SURGEON OF DEATH?! SO COOL!! ARE THOSE TATTOOS?! AMAZING!! SO COOL! HE’S LIFTING A NAVY SHIP HERE SOMEHOW, AND THIS MARINES HEAD IS ATTACHED TO THIS OTHER MARINES TORSO, WOAH!!” Luffy’s eyes were _sparkling_ as he rambled on, making Sabo stare in shock. 

“What Ace would kill to have Lu fanboying about him like this…” Sabo muttered to no one in particular. 

“Do you know him, Lu-kun?” Koala asked, walking over to Luffy to peek at who he was yelling about. 

“Nope! Just saw his wanted poster right now, he looks so cool! I wanna meet him~ I like this Torao dude, he has such a amazing ability! Oh, and his hat looks cool… looks fuzzy…” Luffy began searching through newspapers with pictures of Law, not really reading it since well… he was never really great at reading. Or writing. He usually had to ask Sabo for help on that. Maybe if he goes on more missions he can meet him? They’re both currently in Paradise after all… 

Huh.

His heart is being weird. And stomach. Is he hungry? Maybe he's hungry cuz his stomach feels all fluttery. Maybe he's sick? He's never been sick before but it feels like his heart is beating super fast. Maybe he ate something weird. 

No matter, it'll go away eventually.

 

x.x.x

 

Luffy bounced around impatiently as he watched this ‘Torao’ dude from afar, just like he thought, he was strong! ‘Specially Paradise pirate wise! He watched with a wide grin as Law wore a cocky smirk, cutting up a group of pirates in little pieces. The pirates screamed in panic and confusion, unable to comprehend why their heads weren’t connected to their own body or that their arms are stuck to someone else’s torso. Or randomly switching places with each other. For some reason watching Law make that confident smirk was making his stomach do all sorts of flips and flops. And his heart was speeding up a little again, but of course it is! He's watching such an exciting battle! Gah! Just meeting him for a minute wouldn’t hurt- 

“Lu,” Sabo’s voice stopped Luffy who was just about to make a mad dash towards Law, “remember, we’re on a mission. I only let you come here because he happened to be on this same island. He doesn’t involve our mission, let’s go.” Luffy frowned.

“Lu… c’mon, I’ll give you extra meat for dinner tonight.” Sabo tried bribing him but Luffy was still frowning. Meat was good, really good of course, but he wanted to meet with the Torao guy! He was not too far from him either! Luffy huffed, oh well, maybe one day, he’ll be a pirate soon himself afterall!!

 

x.x.x.2 months later x.x.x

 

“Do you have your Den Den Mushi?” Sabo asked Luffy who was standing on a… dare he say rather pathetic boat. Really, they used that thing to carry small amounts of stock… But for some reason that’s what Luffy wanted, saying he’ll have a better one eventually anyway. 

“Yup!” Luffy nodded.

“You sure?” Sabo squinted.

“Yeah! Lookie!” Luffy pulled out the Den Den Mushi and showed it off to Sabo who’s shoulders relaxed.

“Are you _sure_ you don’t want at least one other troop to go with you? If you fall you’ll drown, you know…” Sabo frowned and Luffy just laughed. 

 

“You worry too much, Sabo! I’ll be fine~” Luffy chirped. The golden blonde male just sighed and ran his hand through his locks of hair. 

“Just remember to take missions when we give you them alright? You can’t just abandon your job.” Luffy nodded and put his Den Den Mushi back in his inside shirt pockets. 

 

And he set sail. 

 

… Then he was in a barrel. 

 

x.x.x.x

 

“Hmmm??? What’re you doing here, cabin boy? Are you trying to hide?” A pirate sneered down at a cowering round pink haired boy. 

“O-O-Of course not!! I just thought I would bring this big barrel of booze over-” They spluttered and the other 3 pirates began snickering. 

“We’ll lighten it for ya!” The pink haired boys face paled. 

“No way! Alvida-sama will kill us if she finds out!!” his jaw dropped at what the pirates were saying. 

 

“Then you just gotta keep your mouth shut! Right, Coby?” Coby nervously nodded. The biggest of the 3 picked up the barrel and placed it facing up. 

 

“Whew, thing’s pretty heavy!” He grinned. 

“Can’t wait!” the tall one cheered. 

“Hold yer horses, I’ll bust this thing right open!” The largest one cracked his knuckles and prepared to punch it open, and right before impact, well- it _did_ bust open- _but from the inside._

What sprung out of it was a scrawny straw hat wearing boy. 

 

“UUUUWAAAH!!! I SLEPT GREAAAAAT!!!!!” The boy yelled with his fists in the air as he sprung out, knocking the previous pirate back and knocking him unconscious. As the loud thud from the large pirate falling down sounded, it brought the attention of said straw hat wearing boy. 

“Huh? Who’re you guys?” He blinked. 

“NO WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!” The two remaining pirates screamed

“He’s gonna catch a cold if he lies there on the floor like that ya know.” Luffy continued.

“YOU DID THAT!!!” They continued to scream. A sword was brought to Luffy’s face and the one holding it was one of the two pirates.

“You!! Are you toyin’ with us even knowing that we’re pirates?! Huh?!” They threatened. 

“Man I’m hungy~ Got any food?” Luffy turned to Coby, completely ignoring the two.

“LISTEN WHEN PEOPLE ARE TALKING!!” The one holding the sword yelled. 

“Damn brat!!” They yelled, lifting their weapons and preparing to swing down. The pink haired boy yelped and crouched down, covering his eyes in fear. But as the swords swung down, Luffy turned around and blocked both swords with a single arm covered in armament haki, making the blades break in half. He frowned. 

“What’s the big deal all of a sudden?” Luffy huffed as he turned to the now extremely paled pirates. 

“W-Who the hell are you?!” They both yelped. 

“Me? I’m Monkey D. Luffy, Nice to meet ya!” Luffy grinned widely. The two pirates made a rather girly scream as they turned tail and both grabbed the unconscious pirate, running away full speed with him dragging behind them.

 

“MONSTER!!!” They yelled as they ran off like scared animals. 

“W-What just happened..?” Coby’s eyes were wide with shock and utter disbelief of the scrawny kid before him. Then he gasped.

“T-That's right! You need to run! If they come back with their friends you’ll be killed!!” They exclaimed in panic, but Luffy only laughed. 

“But man I sure am hungry~!” Coby’s jaw dropped. 

 

“How can you be so carefree?!” They yelled with a mix of a yelp in. Luffy sniffed and began heading towards a storage room.

“Here maybe?” He muttered as he continued walking towards the door, despite Coby desperately trying to hold him back and warn him. The door shut loudly behind them as Luffy began tearing up random boxes and stuffing his face with fruits that were found. 

“T-That was amazing, how did you do that?” Luffy turned around and tilted his head- 3 apples shoved in his mouth. A loud gulp and he tossed the now only a stick apples to the side. 

“What ya mean?” Luffy asked.

“Like- how did you block the swords and break them?” Coby repeated.

“Oh, that? It’s armament haki, one of the 3 kinds of Haki.” Luffy replied, shoving an entire pear in his mouth. 

“Haki?” Coby blinked and Luffy only nodded.

“Yeah, there are 3 types. 1 of them you have to be born with like me and Ace, but Ace’s is so weak! He’s so lazy with training it~” Luffy burst out laughing, shoving fruit after fruit in his mouth.

“Man I wish this was meat…” Luffy grumbled. 

“Can… Can I learn this Haki thing?” Coby asked in doubt. 

 

“Hn? Probably? If you really try yeah. Anyways, is this a pirate ship?” Luffy asked. 

“No, this is a carrier ship being raided by Alvida-sama…” Coby replied.

“You’re a pirate?” Coby bit his lip.

“No… I… I went out to go fishing once and didn’t realize it was headed straight for a pirate ship. In exchange for my life, they made me a cabin boy… It’s been two years since then. I.. I want to be a marine!” Coby yelled earnestly. 

“A marine? You?” Coby flinched and looked down. 

“It… seems like an impossible dream, doesn’t it?” He nervously laughed, rubbing the back of his head in shame. 

 

“Not really. But if you want to be a marine, why are you here? You’re not gonna become one by wasting time here. You’ve already wasted 2 years here, why not change that?” Luffy questioned, making Coby’s eyes wide.

“Are-Are you saying I should escape? If I do that I’ll be killed-!” 

“You can die as a marine, too. I’ve seen it happen countless times.” Luffy’s tone was surprisingly serious, rendering the pink haired boy silent, only being able to gulp, “If you aren’t even prepared to die for your dream, then you have no hope in achieving it.” A heavy silence remained in the air. Coby bit his lip and clenched his fists. Luffy was right, he’s always saying he wants to be a marine, but has he done anything to attempt in achieving that? No, he’s always just accepted that he could never be one. These past two years… he could’ve been training! But what did he do? Stay here and cower in fear over pirates when he wants to be a marine, someone who’s supposed to capture them! 

“You’re right.” Coby nodded, “I’ve been an idiot for so long… Thank you for setting it straight for me, Luffy-san!” He did a deep bow and Luffy only snickered cheerily, returning to ravishing the food stocks. 

 

x.x.x.x.

 

“You don’t appear to be the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro.” A big, fat, freckled woman with a giant metal club said. 

“Zoro?” Luffy tilted his head, seemingly completely unafraid. 

“Coby!!!” Alvida yelled, causing Coby to flinch.

“Who is the most beautiful woman in this ocean?” She asked as Coby trembled.

“O-O-Of course, that’s y-” 

“Who’s this fat lady?” Luffy asked Coby as he pointed to Alvida. Everyone’s jaw dropped. 

“F-Fat..? Now he’s done it-”

“BRAT!!!” Alvida yelled and swung her club at Luffy who easily dodged, hoping over to Coby with a grin. 

“Let’s go!” He laughed, grabbing onto Coby and jumping out onto the deck. Luffy grinned as Alvida’s pirate crew came storming at him. He could easily knock them all out- including Alvida- with haki, but, where’s the fun in that? He easily sent them flying, aw, they’re so weak, this is no fun at all! Maybe he should tease them a lil… Another swarm of the pirates appeared behind him, and he ran away yelling. 

“GYAAA!! IT’S NO FAIR TO ATTACK WITH MORE PEOPLE!!!” He screamed, running away from them. As he ran he placed his hand on the mast and continued running away, his arm stretching. They all stopped when they came to a realization that his arm wasn’t normal before they all paled.

“Just kiddin’!” Luffy sneered, turning around as all of them tried to run away. 

“Gum-gum…” 

“Run!!!”

 

“Rocket!!!” Luffy sent himself flying into the group of pirates, knocking them all down. 

“WHAT?!?!” Alvida’s eyes nearly popped out of her sockets as her men flew past her. 

“L-Luffy-san?! What… What are you?” Coby stuttered, eyes just as wide.

“Hn? Me? I’m a rubber human.” Luffy stretched out his cheek to show Coby. 

“A rubber human...? That's…” 

“You ate a devil fruit, didn’t you?” Alvida spoke from behind Coby, startling him and making him hide behind Luffy with a yelp. Luffy’s cheek snapped back into place. 

“Yeah! I ate the gomu gomu fruit.” Luffy replied. 

“Is that so? I heard the rumors but I didn’t know they actually existed. You have some pretty good moves… you a pirate hunter?” Alvida asked with a sneer.

“I’m a pirate.” Luffy replied again. 

“A pirate? Ha! All by yourself?” Alvida snorted. 

“S’ just me right now but I’ll get a crew eventually…. Maybe 10?” Luffy grinned and Alvida burst out laughing. 

“I see, so you’re a pirate! That makes us enemies, huh?” 

“L-Luffy-san, please run.” Coby warned Luffy.

“Why?” Luffy turned over to Coby, completely calm. 

“Didn’t you see the power of that iron club?! She’s the most-” 'strongest in this sea'. The words died right on his lips as he stared at Luffy who said nothing but simply look at him, eyes showing not even a hint of fear. How stupid can he be, after Luffy gave him true advice?! He can’t just remain a scrawny coward forever! He needs to change... and he'll give his life for it!

“The most- THE MOST UGLIEST AND FAT WOMAN IN THIS SEA!!” Coby yelled at the top of his lungs, making Alvida and her crew completely silent. Veins popped out of her forehead. 

 

“... COBY YOU WORTHLESS BRAT!!!” She screamed, raising her club at him. Coby shut his eyes tight. 

‘It’s fine! I said it! I finally said it! I won’t be a coward anymore! I can’t be! I will be a marine, and like Luffy said, if you aren’t prepared to die on your way of achieving your dream, you can never hope to achieve it!!’ Coby desperately told himself as he prepared for death. Luffy grinned widely, pulling back his arm to prepare for a punch. 

 

“Well said!” 

 

….

…

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

“... Hey, Koala?” Sabo asked, making Koala look over at him.

“What’s wrong Sabo-kun?” She rose a brow as she looked up from her written report.

“Should I… be relieved or worried that where Lu set sail was in the East Blue?” Koala seemed to actually think about what Sabo just said. 

“Well… there’s no way that the East Blue marines can handle him, I doubt even the paradise ones can. But there’s no helping it, we were on a mission there when he turned 17 and Lu-kun insisted on setting sail the day he turned 17.” She replied. 

 

 _“Yes, but should I be worried or relieved?”_ He repeated. 

“Depends, I suppose. If you were worried about him getting in trouble with the marines, I don’t think that’s a problem since he’s too strong for them right now. If you were worried about him completely causing chaos in the East Blue… then yeah, you should be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hear that? It's a storm coming.
> 
> And Dragon just doesn't give a shit


	3. World's greatest swordsman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy gathers his first crewmate, a certain green haired pirate Hunter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some the dialog along with the events are changed or altered as I don't want it to be exactly word for word the same as OP. But the events will happen in order etc etc. 
> 
> The ones I'm most excited for writing is Arlong and Don Krieg! Boutta give them a cold hard reality check.

Coby shut his eyes and prepared to be brutally smashed and killed by that iron club he's feared for so long. But instead, he heard,

“GYAHHH!!” Coby opened his eyes for a second to see Alvida flying away and screaming- and her iron club falling down to him- Coby let out a very manly screech.

“Whoop!” Luffy pushed Coby away and bent forward, protecting his hat rather than himself as the heavy iron club landed right on him. Coby gasped.

“Luffy-san!!” Luffy looked up and threw the club off of him like it was paper.

“Hn? What?” Luffy blinked and stood up straight, taking off his hat and inspecting it for any damage. Coby's jaw dropped.

“You- you're-” Coby failed to properly speak the first few times, “You're alive?” Luffy dusted off imaginary dust from his hat,

“Yeah, I can’t be crushed.” Luffy replied, placing the hat back on with a grin, 

 

“Cuz I'm rubber.” 

 

x.x.x

 

“So weird…” Coby muttered, walking beside Luffy. 

“Hn?” Luffy hummed and turned towards Coby with a large piece of bread in his mouth.

“I understand why they freaked out over Zoro’s name, but why did they seem even more scared of the name Captain Morgan? He’s a marine!” Coby exclaimed, Luffy hardly chewed before swallowing the bread practically whole. 

“‘S not that weird for people to fear the government or the marines, though?” Luffy tilted his head and looked as if Coby had said something completely ridiculous

“Huh? What’re you saying? Why would people fear the government or marines unless they do something bad? They protect the pea-” 

“Oh! We’re here!” Luffy looked at the large stone gates with a marine symbol on it. Coby stared in amazement before tearing up after a few moments. 

 

“So this is where we go our separate ways Luffy-san… It’s been short but-”

“Alright, here we go!” Luffy was already peeking over the wall. 

“Wait- WHAT’RE YOU DOING?!” Coby yelped. 

“Oh, is that the demon Zoro guy? He feels stronger than the rest of the people here on the island, although it seems he’s weakened.” Luffy asked. Coby climbed up beside Luffy and sighed, 

“There’s no way he’d be out here like that, he’d be in a prison cell or somethi-” Coby paled as he got a look at the man crucified and tied up in the middle of the large field, “A black bandana and a green haramaki… That’s the Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro!!” 

“So it is him? I bet he can get away easily if we untie him!” Luffy grinned as Coby’s jaw dropped. 

“D-Don’t be stupid!! That’s _the_ Roronoa Zoro! Who knows what he might do once we set him free?! He might try to kill you, Luffy-san!!” Coby knew Luffy could have crazy ideas but this? This was insane! Completely insane! And Luffy only laughed! 

 

“Shishishi! S’ fine, I’m strong remember?” He grinned. 

 

‘I can’t handle this guy any longer!!’ Coby cried to himself. If he dies today it’ll definitely be because of Luffy. 

 

“Oi, you guys,” Zoro’s gruff voice suddenly spoke, freezing Coby and drawing the attention of Luffy, “you’re an eyesore… get lost.” He glared at them like a wild beast ready to attack at a moments notice. He did not look anything like a starving man tied up to a wooden pole. Coby screamed and scooted closer to Luffy. 

 

“Luffy-san! There’s no way you’ll survive with this demon on your crew!!” Coby scream-whispered at Luffy. Just then, a little girl crawled up besides them and shushed them, jumping down and running up to Zoro with something in her hand. 

“Ahh!!! She’s gonna be killed!! What is she doing?!?!” Coby screeched in fear, Luffy only watched intently. 

“What?” Zoro's voice was surprisingly soft as he looked down at the little girl. The little girl unwrapped what she was holding and proudly showed it off to Zoro, a wide grin plastered on her face. 

“Here! It was my first time, but I tried really hard to make these!!” She exclaimed, holding the riceballs to Zoro.

“Did you not see the sign? Anyways, I'm not hungry, scram.” Zoro's choice of words were somewhat harsh, but there was no venom not bite in them, in fact, he even had a small smile on his face. The gates opened and what came walking in was a cocky looking rich boy with an annoyingly snarky grin and blonde hair, along with two Marine soldiers. Coby sighed in relief.

“Oh thank God, he must be with the Marines, now she'll be safe.” He muttered. Luffy was still silent.

“It's not nice to be a bully, Roronoa Zoro!” The blonde said sarcastically, walking to the now trembling little girl.

“Oh? This looks good, I'll take that.” He snatched one of the rice balls.

“Ah! No! I made that for him!!” She cried, reaching desperately for the now gone riceball. The blonde frowned, soon spitting it out and calling it disgusting. Afterwards, he grabbed the remainder rice balls and threw it on the ground, stomping on it even as the little girl cried and begged him to stop.

“How cruel..! How could he do that?!” Coby gasped and stared at the sight in disbelief. The blonde spit on the ground and pulled out a piece of paper with a smirk.

“Do you not know how to read? The sign outside clearly says 'Anyone who tries to help the prisoner shall be executed- Captain Morgan’” He sneered as the little girl paled.

“It seems even little brats know how scary my dad is.” He turned to one of the Marines with him, “hey, you, throw her out.” He said. 

“Huh? Helmeppo-sama you can't be serious! She's just a little girl!” The soldier protested.

“Shut up! I'll get my dad to execute you if you don't listen!!” Helmeppo angrily stomped his foot on the ground. The soldier swallowed and quietly apologized to the girl, telling her to curl up before he threw her over the wall. Luffy immediately stretched his arms out and caught her, protecting her from the fall. The little girl quickly thanked Luffy and the snobby kid stormed off, making comments that Zoro will die before the time runs out as he left.

“How horrible! Are you ok?” Coby quickly inspected the girl, “How could anyone do that? Right, Luffy-sa- he's gone?!” Coby bolted up and quickly looked over the wall to see Luffy right in front of Zoro.

“Hehhh… so you're the demon guy? Roronoa Zoro?” Luffy tilted his head.

“You're still here? I told you to get lost.” Zoro replied.

“I like you! Join my pirate crew!” Luffy grinned, not derailed from Zoro's harsh words in the slightest.

“Pirate Crew? I refuse! Me, stoop to a criminals level?” Zoro barked back.

“You're already known as one by everyone anyways?” Luffy responded. Zoro scoffed.

“Hell if I care what anyone sees me as. I've never done anything I've regretted since I set sail.” Zoro's smirk was wild, like a rabid beast. It certainly interested Luffy further and made a smirk form on his own face.

“I see. But I already decided you'll join me!” Luffy snickered.

“Listen to what other people are saying!!” Zoro yelled. Luffy only laughed and began to ran off.

“Wait a second.” Luffy stopped and turned towards Zoro, “That. Can you give me it?” Zoro nodded at the dirtied and crushed riceball.

“This?” Luffy picked it up, “It's mainly all mud now.” He huffed.

“Shut up! Just give me it!!” Zoro barked. Luffy hummed and fed him the dirtied riceball, Zoro soon coughing from dirt.

“Told ya so.” Luffy said.

 

“It was delicious. Thank you for the food.” 

 

x.x.x

 

“Is Roronoa Zoro really all that evil as the rumors say?” Coby muttered.

“Of course not! Afterall, he got crucified to keep us from getting executed! It's all that Helmeppo's fault! He abuses his father's power because Captain Morgan executes anyone who doesn't show him the respect he wants, or doesn't listen to him! He's supposed to stay tied up like that for a month, it's already been 3 weeks. They don't feed him or give him water, and Helmeppo beats him up when he gets bored! ” She sniffled, wiping her tears.

“How could anyone from the Marines do that?” Coby gaped.

“I don't see why you're surprised? 'S not that strange for a Marine to abuse their power, specially higher ranks.” Luffy tilted his head, confused at Coby's shock.

“You said that before, what do you mean?” Coby asked and Luffy began nonchalantly picking his nose.

“Well with jerks like the Celestial Dragons who can completely wipe out an island because someone offended them, making anyone who survives their slaves, slavery being allowed and a bunch of the shops being protected by the world government, and other confusing stuff, 's no surprise that this is happening.” Luffy replied as he flinged the booger to the ground.

“I heard that the Celestial Dragons have a lot a power… but to wipe off an entire island from the maps..? How can that be allowed?!” Coby's eyes widened.

“Huh? You didn't even know about that? Man you're an idiot!” Luffy began laughing like Coby just said the funniest joke he's heard today.

“Somehow hearing that from you makes it more insulting…” Coby sighed, shaking his head. 

“Yup! I decided for sure now! I want him to join my crew!” Luffy hopped and stood up, stretching as his back popped loudly, “But first, I'm hungry.” 

“Ah, for saving me I can treat you to some food! We have a restaurant!” The little girl chirped. 

“Really?! You're a lifesaver!!” He bounced up and down in excitement. They began to make their way to the restaurant, but as they walked in, they saw Helmeppo, feet rudely resting on the tables with his two Marine guards.

“Keheh! I'm surprised that Roronoa Zoro is still alive! But I've gotten bored already, I decided I'll execute him!” He laughed loudly as he rudely ordered the woman for more food. 

“A promise like that…” Luffy stormed over to Helmeppo, “should only be made if you're staking your life on it!!” he punched Helmeppo's entitled rotten face, watching as he went crashing into the wall. 

 

He didn't get up. 

 

The room was dead silent.

 

“L-Luffy-san… what have you done?! Are you trying to get on the Navy's bad side?!” Coby yelled frantically, turning to Luffy who only huffed.

“Hell if I care! He was a jerk! Pissin’ me off.” Luffy grumbled, already turning around to leave. 

“Helmeppo-sama!!” The soldiers ran over to Helmeppo, quickly checking on him.

“He's just unconscious!! Take him back to the base immediately before we're all executed!” The other soldier yelled. Coby quickly ran after Luffy who was leaving the scene without even a hint of worry or fear in his eyes, only anger. 

 

x.x.x

 

“You again? You sure have a lot of free time.” Zoro sighed as he looked at Luffy.

“The jerk never intented to keep his promise. He planned on executing you today because he got bored.” Luffy said, looking up at the starved and tied up man before him. 

“What? Don't lie!” Zoro growled, he himself seemed surprised.

“I'm not lying, I'm bad at it. It pissed me off so I punched him.” Luffy huffed.

“You what?!” Zoro's eyes widened, “They'll execute you for that you know! Are you stupid or something?!” 

“Yeah, I'm an idiot, but I'm also strong! They won't be able to execute me. And I won't let them execute you either, I want you to join my crew.” Luffy replied, dead serious.

“I already said I won't join.” He glared.

“Are you really all that strong? You're tied up. I mean you feel stronger than everyone else here. I heard you use swords? That's cool, I can't use swords at all!” Luffy snickered, completely ignoring Zoro's rejections.

“Shut up! I let myself get tied up dumbass! This ain't shit, and yeah, but the snobby brat stole my swords.” Zoro clicked his tongue and spit on the ground in annoyance.

“I'll get them back for you!” He declared.

“... Hah?” 

“Alright! Let's find that helmet-guy…” Luffy hummed, trying to find him.

“What're you doing?” Zoro rose a brow at Luffy whose eyes were closed.

“Found him!” Luffy grinned, running towards the base.

“Hey- wait you idiot! You trying to get killed?!” Zoro yelled after Luffy. Luffy looked up at the roof where lots of noise was coming from, and where he sensed a lot of people, including the snobby kid, at. 

“Here we go…” Luffy pulled back his arm.

“What is that idiot doing?” Zoro rose a brow as he looked at Luffy.

“Gum gum…” Luffy's arm stretched all the way to the roof, gripping it as Zoro's eyes popped out of its sockets, “Rocket!!” Luffy flew up into the sky. 

“What the hell is that guy?!” Zoro gaped as he watched Luffy cheer like an excited child.

“Heave-ho! Heave-ho!!” Many Marines huffed and tugged on ropes, pulling up a life-sized statue of Captain Morgan.

“Dad!! Why aren't you executing them?! They hit me!! Not even you hit me before!” Helmeppo yelled, holding where Luffy hit. 

“Do you know why I've never hit you before?” Morgan asked.

“Huh?”

“Because… you're not even worth hitting!!” Morgan yelled, raising his axe hand to hit Helmeppo. Helmeppo screamed in fear, only for it to be drowned out by a second scream.

“UWAH!! I FLEW TOO FAR!!!” Luffy screamed, quickly grabbing onto the ropes attached to the statue. He managed to stop, but the statue came free. Despite the Marines struggling, the statue fell down and broke in half. 

“... I'm sorry!” Luffy genuinely sounded sorry for once as he watched the statue crumble. 

“... KILL HIM!!!” Morgan ordered, pointing to Luffy. 

“Oh! Right, c'mere!” Luffy grabbed onto Helmeppo and ran off, escaping the Marines. After making Helmeppo tell him where his room is, he stormed over there to see 3 swords. 

“Huh? Hey, which ones are Zoro's?” Luffy looked down to the now once again unconscious Helmeppo, “So useless…” He frowned, tossing him to the side. 

“Guess I'll take all 3!” Luffy decided, grabbing them and jumping out the window.

 

x.x.x

“Who're you?” Zoro glared down at the pink haired boy. Coby swallowed.

“I'm Luffy-san's… friend. Luffy is the one from earlier, with the straw hat.” Coby explained as he went up to Zoro, attempting to untie him.

“Oi! What're you doing?! You'll be executed you know!” Zoro protested as he tried to stop Coby.

“I don't care!” Coby yelled back, “I… I can't let this slide! I want to be a Marine, but... this isn't justice!” Coby insisted, still attempting to untie him. Marines came storming in and aiming their guns at them.

“Hey! Just run! You'll be shot!” Zoro yelled louder, turning over to Coby. 

“I-I won't run!” Coby closed his eyes and ran in front of Zoro, spreading his arms to try to block Zoro.

“You idiot!” Zoro turned towards the Marines who were about to shoot, 'Shit! Is this the end?! I can't… I can't die here- I promised her!!’ 

A loud bang sounded, and suddenly, a straw hat wearing boy holding 3 swords jumped in front of them.

“You-!” Zoro's eyes widened. Just then he noticed Luffy's skin stretch back, only to snap back into place and for bullets to fly back at the Marines. A grin was on Luffy's face.

“You… how are you alive? What are you?!” Luffy readjusted his hat and turned to Zoro with a wider grin.

“I can't be shot down, I'm rubber.” He snickered cheerfully and childishly. 

“Rubber, huh? You must be a devil fruit eater.” Morgan huffed, walking over to them.

“Hey, which one's yours?” Luffy asked as he turned to Zoro, completely ignoring Morgan.

“All 3. I use the 3 sword style.” Zoro replied.

“Ohhh that sounds cool.” Luffy shoved the swords to Zoro, “So? Wanna be my crewmate, or die here by Marines?” Luffy sneered.

“Ha! You're the son of the devil ain't ya? Fine, whether it be known as a saint or a demon, my name will be heard even to the heavens! As the world's greatest swordsman!” Zoro declared.

“The world's greatest swordsman huh? Sounds nice, the pirate King can't have no less!” He handed the swords to Zoro, ignoring the crowd of Marines forming around them with swords now.

“Pirate King, huh?” Zoro smirked. The Marines came charging at them at Morgan's order, Morgan now standing in front of Luffy with a furious glare, “Well, let me just say this first,” In the blink of an eye, Zoro was behind the crowd of now collapsing Marines, resheathing his swords. 

“If you get in the way of my ambition, I'll kill you.” Zoro turned around to look at Luffy who had Morgan at his feet, his metal jaw completely broken and smashed in. Luffy only snickered. 

“Alright! We're crewmate now!!” Luffy threw his arms up.

“Don't get so excited so soon, we still got these to deal with.” Zoro motioned to the Marines. But instead of the Marines attacking, they threw their weapons in the air and cheered.

“Captain Morgan has fallen!!”

“We're free!!”

“I can't believe it! We're finally free from him!!” 

They began weeping tears of joy, cheering at the fall of Morgan.

“What the hell?” Zoro raised a brow.

“Musta been forced to listen to him, seen it lotsa times before. Anyways, I'm hungry, let's eat!” Luffy grinned.

“You're hungry? Now that's something to hear. I could go for a meal myself.” Zoro snorted. 

“Coby? You good?” Luffy turned over to Coby who snapped out of his shock from the scene that just happened.

“Ah- yes! I'm uninjured!” Coby nodded hurriedly.

“Great! Let's go eat!” 

 

x.x.x.

 

“Is- Is it really ok if they eat all that? For free?” Coby eyed the owner worriedly as Luffy and Zoro (especially Luffy) stuffed their face with plate after plate. The woman only smiled.

“Of course! You all can eat as much as you want, on the house obviously! You not only saved us, but the entire town! It's the least I can do!” She replied. After stacking up a good 7 plates, Zoro sighed.

“Aahh~ I'm full! That meal was worth waiting 3 weeks for! Thanks!” Zoro sat back, then blinked at Luffy in disbelief as he ate more than he had, plus Luffy looked like he wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

“You… how can you eat more than a guy who hasn't eaten in weeks?” Zoro narrowed his eyes. Luffy only stuffed his face more. 

“So? Where's the rest of your crew?” Zoro gave up on questioning Luffy's stomach.

“Hn? S’ just us right now.” Luffy replied with a mouthful of food.

“Huh?! Then, what about your ship??” Luffy pointed outside, showing a small fishing boat that was being _pissed_ on by a _dog_. Zoro couldn't believe what he was seeing so he stared at it for a good 5 seconds before laughing. 

“Oh God, what did I join?” He snorted.

“U-Uhm! Luffy-san!” Coby suddenly spoke, drawing the attention of both Zoro and Luffy. 

“I want to be a Marine, so that'll make us enemies but… are we still..?” Coby trailed off, unsure. Luffy loudly gulped down his food.

“Yeah!” Luffy grinned, “We'll still be friends! Even though we're parting ways here!” Coby's face grew a smile. Shortly after, Marines came walking in.

“We received information that you're pirates, as thanks for saving this town, we will not report you or attempt in arresting you. However, you must leave this island at once!” The Lieutenant yelled. Luffy stared at them before grinning.

“Welp, let's go?” Luffy stood up, beginning to walk out with Zoro.

“Aren't you with them?” The Lieutenant turned to Coby who remained silent. The Lieutenant stopped Luffy and Zoro.

“Wait! Is he one of your crewmates?” Luffy smirked and began walking towards Coby.

“I know what he's been doing for two years.” Luffy started, making Coby gasp. 'he wouldn't-’

“There was this big pirate lady who looked like a duck, n’ she had this iron club, and for two whole years…” Luffy kept poking Coby, 'Please stop, Luffy-san!!’ 

“He worked with her!” Coby grit his teeth and punched Luffy. There was silence for a few moments before Luffy readjusted his hat, preparing to throw a punch.

“Now you've done it you bastard!” Luffy yelled, bringing his fist down.

“Oi, don't kill him.” Zoro chimed in, making Luffy stop right before he hit Coby.

“Neh” His fist might a soft pap on Coby's face. Coby blinked.

“Stop! I will not allow you to disturb the peace of this town!! You've made it clear you two aren't companions, leave this island at once!!” The Lieutenant yelled.

'Seriously?’ Zoro deadpanned. Luffy turned around and once again began leaving with Zoro, only then did Coby realize what Luffy was trying to do. He grit his teeth at the realization of how much he needed Luffy's help, even till the end. 

“Please let me join the Navy!!” Coby yelled, bowing deeply, “I'll do anything! I'll scrub the floors, sweep, pull out weeds, anything! Just please, let me be a Marine!!” He begged. 

“Sir, I don't think we should allow it, it's still suspicious-” 

“I'm a man who will be a Marine!! Please!” Coby stared right into the Lieutenant's eyes, silently praying over and over that his earnest and honesty will get through to him. And it did. 

“We have lost many of our men to pirates, being a Marine is no walk in the park.” He said, walking past Coby. Coby lit up.

“So..?!”

“Permission to enlist granted!!” He declared. Coby had to hold back tears as he turned around and saluted.

 

“Yes sir!!” 

 

x.x.x.

 

“You really think that worked?” Zoro asked as he stepped onto the boat with Luffy.

“Yeah, I hope I can see him again soon!” Luffy grinned, untying the boat. Zoro scoffed.

“You'll be enemies, though, so he'll have to try to capture you.” He commented. 

“Shishi! S’ like tag then, right?” Zoro rolled his eyes at the childish comment. The boat slowly began to drift away before Coby came running up to the docks.

“Luffy-san! Thank you for all you've done!” He bowed, “I'll be a Marine! And… one day I'll...I'll capture you!” Zoro sneered.

“Hear that? He's gonna capture you.” He pointed at Coby.

“Yeah! Cya soon!!” Luffy grinned and waved at their friend. 

“All men salute!!” Coby jumped at the voice behind him, only to see the Lieutenant and the rest of the Marines saluting to Luffy.

“We thank you for freeing this town of Captain Morgan's control!” He yelled out to Luffy. Luffy laughed and waved more, until they were out of view.

“We are to run extra laps today as what we did just violated the rules of being a Marine! No dinner today either!!” 

“Yes sir!”

 

x.x.x.

 

“purupurupuru…” Luffy pulled out a den den Mushi wearing a top hat and stared at it as it continued to ring, “purupurupuru…”

“Not going to answer it?” Zoro rose a brow.

“Hnnnnnn…” Luffy hummed, furrowing his brows in thought as it rang more.

“Is it private or something?” Zoro asked.

“Well, I don't really care, but he usually does… well it should be fine! We're crewmates now!” Luffy decided as he finally answered it, bringing the mic to his mouth, 

“Hello, this is Monkey D. Luffy, the man who will be the King of Pirates.” Luffy greeted.

 _”.........”_

Although the Den Den Mushi wasn't saying anything, to Zoro its face looked like whoever was on the other line was thinking 'are you fucking kidding me?’ and honestly? Zoro can't blame the guy.

“Clachank.” 

They hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lu, please.


	4. "Zoro sure is an idiot~!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy brags about his new crewmate Zoro to his brothers, Sabo isn't exactly happy to find out Luffy answred his call while next to Zoro. Luffy explains the New World to Zoro because he's dumb and demonstrates Haki to him. Mission Impress Hawkeyes has begun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pray for Sabo and Ace

“Ah. He hung up.” Luffy belatedly realized.

“Don't blame him.” Zoro grunted as he leaned back the best he could on the boat. Luffy's head clinked to the side as if Zoro just asked Luffy a question about quadratic equations, 

“Eh? What do ya mean?” 

“ _I mean_ , normally you don't answer the phone like that.” 

“I was just telling the truth though, I am gonna be the Pirate King.” Zoro snorted. What did he sign up for?

_”Purupurupuru…”_

“Oh. He's calling back.” Luffy picked it up, and before he could say anything-

“Lu! What the actual hell were you thinking, saying your full name like that?!?! How many times have I said to _not_ say any of our names over the phone?! Seriously…” The Den Den Mushi sighed, “I had to quickly check to see if that was taped, luckily it wasn't.” 

“Shishishi! You worry too much!” Luffy laughed carefreely. 

“Yes yes, anyways, I called to check up on you since you departed on your own.” 

“Oh, everything is fine! The boat I took got destroyed though cuz I got caught in some big whirlpool thingy, sorry bout that.” Luffy apologized.

“What.”

“Oh! But I ended up waking up in a pirate ship and met Coby. He's a funny guy!” He snickered at the memories of all the funny (to Luffy) faces Coby made.

“You woke up in a pir- nevermind. Who's Coby?” 

“This kinda roundish pink haired shrimp, we became friends! He just got into the Marines!” 

“Lu, how many times have I told you to stop making friends with the enemies..?” Sabo groaned tiredly. 

“Yeah we're enemies and he said he'd capture me one day, but we're also friends!” He huffed.

“I don't think that's what friends-”

“Oh! I just got my first crewmate too!” Luffy grinned widely, the Den Den Mushi rose a brow.

“You did?” 

“Yeah! His name is Roronoa Zoro!” 

“Roronoa Zoro? Never heard of him.” Zoro irked, where was this guy? He was pretty sure his name was pretty well known, did his name not spread as far as he thought? “Oh wait. I think I have heard of it once or twice before… one sec…” The sound of drawers opening sounded from the other line. 

“Roronoa… Roronoa… oh, found it. Let's see…” The Den Den Mushi perked up, “Hoh? Not bad, he caught the attention of Baroque Works. Pretty impressive for someone from the East Blue.” That made Zoro frown, what did he by ‘someone from the East Blue’? Is the East really all that different from the rest? The Den Den Mushi suddenly frowned, 

“Lu. He’s a pirate hunter.”

“Yeah but he’s my crewmate now.” Luffy turned to Zoro with a grin, “Right Zoro?”

Zoro grunted and rolled his eyes, “Yeah yeah.” A sharp inhale sounded from the other line. 

“... Lu.” 

“Hn?” 

**“Who’s that?”**

“Zoro, my crewmate I was just talking about.” 

**“How long has he been there?”** Zoro hummed in slight amusement, the other guy did _not_ sound happy. 

“The entire time!” Luffy chirped, oblivious to Sabo’s dangerous tone. 

“Lu… Oh Lu…” The Den Den Mushi smiled, “You know I love you, right?” Zoro rose a brow and Luffy laughed, 

“What’s up all of a sudden?” he snickered. 

“Lu, Lu my precious precious little brother…” Oh so they were brothers Zoro realized, _“Do you remember what I told you about answering our calls?”_

“Yeah! You told me to not answer it around other people!” Luffy responded as if he was reading a report. 

“Yes. I did. And what did you just do?” 

“Answer your call?” Luffy tilted his head. 

“In front of someone.” 

“Yeah, but it’s fine cuz Zoro’s part of my crew now, I trust him.” Zoro had to stop himself from snorting, this guy really trusted him that much after just meeting him? 

“Didn’t you just say he just joined?” 

**”I trust him.”** A shiver was sent down Zoro’s back from the air around Luffy and it seemed like breathing was more taxing, Zoro didn’t let it show though. How the hell does one shiver and sweat at the same time? The Den Den Mushi sighed. 

“Alright fine, I get it, calm down Lu.” Luffy immediately lit up and grinned, the choking air from before completely gone already, “Just… remember the rules, alright?” 

“Shishishi! Don’t worry, I know!”

“I don’t particularly care about who or what you guys are, so don’t worry. I just joined because this stubborn little devil wouldn’t give up on trying to make me join his crew.” Zoro said, and he wasn’t lying. He could honestly care less. 

“I apologize for the trouble Lu has caused you, he’s impossible to control.” Zoro grinned, these two brothers were nothing alike it seemed, 

“I could tell.” 

“Well then, Lu, try not to stay too long in the East Blue alright? There’s not a lot of missions to do there.” 

“Roger!” Luffy chirped, playfully saluting. Sabo sighed, 

“Alright, that’s it for now. Try not to cause too much cha- actually you wouldn’t listen to that. Anyways, don’t forget about your responsibilities, Lu.” Sabo hung up and Luffy huffed with a frown, 

“He keeps reminding me as if I’ll forget or somethin’, he worries too much.” 

 

“Who wouldn’t? If they’re in charge of you at least.” Luffy frowned before suddenly perking up. 

“Oh! I should tell Ace I got my first member! He’ll be so happy!” He chirped, shoving the Den Den Mushi away and pulling out a second one, this one wearing an orange cowboy hat. Zoro rolled his eyes, here Luffy is getting so excited that he’s joined, who’s to say he wouldn’t leave sometime? Jeez. The Den Den Mushi rang for a surprisingly short amount of time before the other picked up. 

“Lu? What’s up?” The voice asked. 

“I got my first crewmate!” Luffy grinned. 

“What?! So you DID set sail afterall?! You should’ve called me!” 

“Shishishi! Sorry sorry!” The other huffed, 

“So? Who’s this first member of yours?” 

“The name’s Roronoa Zoro.” Zoro grunted. 

“Zoro? Sorry, I don’t think I’ve heard of you.” Ace replied, although it didn’t seem like he meant it in a bad way. Well it seemed like none of them are in East Blue, Zoro found out. 

“Anyways, where are you in the New World? I haven't seen you in awhile, I want to see how strong my little brother has gotten!” The Den Den Mushi grinned.

“Oh, I'm not in the New World right now.” 

“Huh? Are you currently in Paradise then?” Ace asked.

“No, I'm in East Blue.” 

“Oh I see, you're in East Blue.” Suddenly loud crashing sounded as the Den Den Mushi's eyes got wide, “YOU'RE IN EAST BLUE?!” It screamed.

“Yeah!”

“LU WHAT'RE YOU DOING IN THE NORMAL SEAS MUCH MORE THE WEAKEST ONE?!” 

“We were here on a mission and I departed cuz I turned 17 while here.” The Den Den Mushi stared in disbelief.

“Oh my God East Blue is going to be destroyed.” Luffy burst out laughing like what Ace just said was the funniest joke in the century,

“You're overreacting!” Luffy laughed harder at the Den Den Mushi's expression. Zoro hummed and took a glance at Luffy, was he really _that_ strong to the point who whoever this Ace person is gets that worried? Luffy doesn't look too strong, in fact, he seems far from strong. But there's something- like this aura of sorts- that this Luffy kid seems to have. An aura made Zoro, _the_ Roronoa Zoro that rejected large organizations like Baroque Works and countless more, decide that he should join Luffy. It told Zoro he isn't just some childish shrimp like he appears to be.

“What did you say to make Ace have an internal crisis this time, yoi?” A new, more lazy voice spoke from the other line, the Den Den Mushi's eyes dropped as it imitated the new speaker. 

“Lu is in East Blue, as a pirate.” Ace spoke, the Den Den Mushi looked stuck between amusement, happiness, unease, and excitement, all while mimicking Ace. It seems like unease lost to all the others. 

“Haha! East Blue is _so_ gonna be destroyed!” Ace snorted.

“So it seems.” Marco smirked, just as amused as Ace is.

“Yo Pineapple guy!” Luffy waved despite the others not being able to see him.

“I see you're doing well, and you still haven't remembered my name.” It's eyes drooped again.

“Shishi! Sorry sorry!” Luffy snickered. 

“Aren't you bored there in the East Blue? It certainly can't be that interesting compared to the New World or even Paradise.” Marco asked.

“Mmmm well, the islands are pretty boring and everyone is weak, but I met some interesting people so far! Like Coby and Zoro!” His hands went up like a child's and the Den Den Mushi chuckled,

“Seems like you've had fun so far, yoi.” 

“That's right yoi!” Luffy chirped. Ace snorted in the background,

“Lu sure is strong isn't he, _yoi?_ ” Ace said, although his voice cracked as he poorly muffled his laughter. 

“What's up yoi?” A new third voice spoke in a taunting voice. 

“Nothing _yoi_ , Lu is just being Lu _yoi._ ” Ace finally broke after he somehow managed to finish his sentence through his snorts and began laughing loudly. Knee slapping was heard from the other end.

“Alright yoi, _seems you're all ready for training?_ ” Ace and the new voice yelped.

“Wait- Marco-”

“Well then, let's go.” Marco cut Thatch off.

“Birdy-I mean Marco- wait-” Ace pleaded.

“We were just kid-” 

_”Clachank”_

“Ah. ACE IS GONNA DIE!!” Luffy screamed.

“What the hell just happened?” Zoro asked.

“Pineapple guys training is really hard! He threw me overboard once and I nearly drowned! Then Ace jumped in after me and nearly drowned himself. The fish guy had to save us.” Zoro snorted, only for it to turn into full on laughter.

“What the hell? You're both idiots!” Luffy started laughing alongside with Zoro, not at all offended by being called an idiot. 

“Oh yeah, what's with this 'Paradise’ and 'New World's place? They kept dropping those names left and right.” Luffy tilted his head. 

“What? You didn't know?” He laughed, “So Zoro's an idiot too!” 

“Oi!” Zoro whacked Luffy's head roughly, but Luffy only laughed more.

“Paradise is the first half of the Grand Line, where all the rookies and some decently strong people are at. Oh but some really strong people stay there at the Calm Belt or near the New World to relax since it's calmer there.” Zoro hummed, intrigued by Luffy's explanation,

“So, judging from this, this New World place is completely different?” 

“Yup! It's where Yonko's like Shanks and crescent beard guy is at!” He grinned. 

“Yonko’s?”

“Man Zoro is an idiot~!” Luffy's laughed loudly, ignoring Zoro's threats to cut him up. 

“Yonko's are the 4 pirates who rule the the New World! They're suuuper strong!” Zoro's brows scrunched a little, Luffy was pretty knowledgeable of the world he never knew of. Of course, he's heard of the Grand Line, everyone has. But it's all just rumors, all saying the same thing of it's dangerous. It seems Luffy was from this unknown world, it made Zoro realize how little he actually knew about the world. How little he knew about the seas he aimed to make his name known. And from the fact that both of who Luffy called never heard or barely heard of him proved that he wasn't as big as he thought. He needs to work harder. He promised afterall.

“The world's greatest swordsman…Dracule Mihawk, Is he a Yonko?” Zoro turned to Luffy.

“Mihawk?” Luffy's head clinked to the side before suddenly lighting up, “Oh! You mean Hawkeyes!” 

“So you know him?” Zoro moved forward, he couldn't believe this random shrimp actually knew this much!

“Yeah! Shanks said Hawkeyes is reaaally strong! But he's not a Yonko, he's a Warlord. Shanks said Hawkeyes could probably be a Yonko if he really wanted to, but he didn't because claiming a bunch of land and controlling a lot of men didn't seem interesting to him.” Zoro rose a brow,

“You're close to one of these Yonko's? And what's a Warlord?” Luffy opened his mouth but Zoro gripped his blade before Luffy even had the _chance_ to call him dumb again. Luffy snickered,

“Yeah, although I haven't seen him since I was 7. I promised I wouldn't see him until I become a great pirate, although sometimes I do talk with him! He mainly talks to Ace and according to him, Shanks usually always asks about me.” Luffy grinned excitedly, 

“Oh! And warlords are 7 strong pirates who work for the world government, they get perks but have to listen to whatever the government says. I dunno why you would wanna work for them and take orders but apparently he joined just so he had something to do.” He shrugged. 

“What's he like? Have you met him before?” 

“Huh? Well I've seen him before a couple of times but I wasn't really allowed to really speak to him. What's he like? Mmm…” Luffy hummed, thinking, “The kinda guy to cut and sink an entire fleet of ships cuz they woke him up from his nap.” Zoro blinked.

“What.” 

“At least that's what Shanks tells me, he usually goes on about him whenever Hawkeyes happens to pay a visit.” Luffy shrugged. 

“They're close?” Luffy nodded before laughing,

“You sure ask a lot of questions!” 

“Well, I plan on taking down Mihawk, so I was sorta curious on what he's like.” Luffy stared at Zoro for a few moments before he grinned,

“I'm sure Zoro will beat him someday.” 

“Saying I can't now?” Luffy only grinned. Zoro scoffed and sat back, closing his eyes. Luffy was probably right. He can't cut steel, and he certainly can't cut fleets of ships either. But how much? How much was the gap? How much until he can achieve his promise? 

“Mmmm, I heard Hawkeyes is always bored now since he doesn't have a rival, why not try to interest him?” Luffy chirped and Zoro rose a brow. 

“How?” 

“Hn? Well uh…” Luffy's head clinked to the side, huh. He didn't think of that. How could someone from the East Blue interest him? Oh! “You could use Haki!” 

“Haki?”

“Yeah!” Luffy brought up his fist, covering it in Haki, “This!” Zoro stared at Luffy's arm in shock. 

“What the hell is that?” 

“Armament Haki, one of the 3 kinds. If you have Haki, it'll surely catch his eye! Haki is what we use in the New World, it's not even known in Paradise really! So if you use it it should interest him! Probably!” Luffy stuck his arm out front of Zoro, “Look! Try to cut it!” Zoro's jaw dropped.

“Are you an idiot?!” 

“Shishi! Don't worry don't worry, it won't cut me!” Luffy carefreely snickered.

“Don’t blame me if you lose an arm.” Zoro grunted, pulling out one of his swords and slashing at Luffy, only for the sword to crack when it met his arm- thank God it wasn't Wado- or that he didn't use his full strength. Zoro gasped and quickly sheathed his sword, reaching out to touch Luffy's arm, surprised at it's metallic feeling.

“What the hell?” He gaped, Luffy laughing at his surprise. What a funny face Zoro was making! 

“Can I see one of your swords?” Zoro frowned.

“Are you a swordsman?” 

“No, not at all.” Luffy shook his head, completely honest, “But I wanna show you something real quick.” Zoro contemplated for a moment before handing him one of his normal swords. Luffy took it and stared at it for a moment,

“Hmmmm let's see let's see…” Luffy gripped the handle and the blade slowly turned black from the base to the tip, the same metallic look from before, Luffy lit up, “Did it!” 

“What did you do?!” Zoro yelled, yanking the sword away from Luffy, immediately, the black metallic look faded away. Zoro stared at it in confusion, the sword looked perfectly normal now. 

“I used Haki on it, it was a bit difficult since I don't use any weapons but I've been taught how. If you use it on swords it makes it sharper and harder to break, depending on how strong the users Haki is, I heard.” 

“You heard?” 

“I don't use weapons.” 

“Alright, how do you use this 'haki’ thing? It'll make me stronger, right?” Zoro sighed.

“You just kinda… do it. Observation haki is pretty easy to learn though.” Luffy shrugged.

“You're terrible at explaining things aren't you?” 

“Yup!” Luffy snickered, popping the 'p’. Zoro rolled his eyes, great. He knows about the power but how the hell is he going to learn it?

“Oh, he could probably explain it.” The green haired swordsman rose his brow,

“He?”

“The one that knew you.” Luffy replied as he took out Sabo's Den Den Mushi and dialing it. 

“But would he?” 

“I don't see why not, it's just explaining?” Luffy shrugged.

“Lu? What's wrong?” The voice called. 

“Oh! Hey Sssss-” Luffy trailed off, “sssso- can you explain Haki to Zoro? He wants to learn armament Haki but I dunno how to explain it.” The Den Den Mushi frowned. Luffy guessed it was because he almost said Sabo's name, almost alright?

“Having someone know that in the East Blue would be bad.” It replied, choosing to ignore how Luffy almost slipped up.

“I know it and I'm in East Blue.” 

“Yes and that's not exactly good.” Luffy pouted,

“C'mon! Zoro wants to get stronger!” 

“How much have you told him now?” The frown turned into a scowl.

“Huh? He asked about Mihawk and if I thought he could beat him. Oh, and he didn't know what the New World or Paradise was, much less Yonko's and Warlords cuz he's dumb.” 

“Hey! I said I don't want to hear that from _you!_ ” Zoro barked, whacking Luffy's head. Sabo sighed.

“Lu, the normal seas know close to nothing about the Grand Line, especially from the East Blue, so it's only normal he didn't know about any of that.” 

“Huh? So Zoro's not dumb?” Luffy tilted his head.

“That I can't say.” 

“Oi.” 

“I see. So it's a mystery…” Luffy nodded as if he suddenly understood everything. Zoro face palmed.

“Do you really want me to explain it?” 

“If you can.” Zoro nodded. Another sigh,

“Fine, but don't go teaching it to everyone else, I don't feel like being responsible for screwing up the power balance.” 

“Sure, I'm not exactly the teacher type anyways.” He agreed with a shrug.

“Good. Don’t bite the hand that feeds you, Roronoa Zoro.” Zoro scoffed,

“Is that a threat?”

“Yes.” Zoro hummed, this guy's pretty blunt huh? 

“Now, I can explain it but whether or not you learn how to do it depends on your determination and willpower, understand?” Sabo explained as if the previous event never happened. Zoro smirked, interesting. His gut really was right, he wasn't wrong with joining Luffy. Maybe it won't be so bad afterall. This'll certainly be entertaining to say in the least.

“Roger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> East Blue is really fucked now...


	5. Ba... Bu...Buffoon..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange town, Luffy gains a new navigator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,,, errrrr,,, still remember this? Yes? No? Ok so no? I don't blame you. I never actually forgot about this, I was just avoiding it. Not because I didn't want to write for this cause I like the au,,, I just didn't like the writing. So I'm rewriting it... 
> 
> or that was the plan-
> 
> I was _going_ to get like 2 chapters prewritten and upload them one at a time with only like a 3~5 day span between the updates but uh,, something happened,, like a huge project. It's writing, about 70~80k words and I only got less than 28 days to complete it entirely so uh yeah, I'm going to focus on that. But it had already been so long since the last update and this ch was almost done so I just decided to quickly finish this up and get this out. However, this won't be the only thing which updates will be stalled. My other fics will be on possible hold until the project is done. I may get some updates out in between this month if I find the time or something, but I probably won't be throwing out chapters left and right, despite my original plans. So uh yeah, sorry for the slightly rushed chapter towards the end and I'm especially sorry for the comments that got deleted when I deleted the chapters... Ok enough rambling here is the chapter. Sorry, I didn't beta read it as I need to get started on the project already. (It's not a fanfic but rather work so yeah,, work first)

Knock knock

“Dragon-san!” Sabo called, awaiting behind the door. A muffled “come in” sounded from the other side. Sabo walked in to see Dragon eating meat with one hand, and reading some paperwork with another. The usual. 

“I brought the paperwork you asked for. Sorry for being late, Koala was nagging me because I apparently wasn’t listening to her.” Sabo handed the papers over to Dragon who shoved the entire piece of meat into his mouth, pulling it out seconds later and leaving it bare to the bone. He threw it on the plate in front of him. 

“No problem, good work.” Dragon took the papers and read over them. Sabo discreetly glanced at the plate of meat and back to Dragon. Then quickly snatched a smaller piece while Dragon wasn’t looking. He smiled, and hid his hands behind his back. 

“Lu has already gotten his first crewmate.” Sabo said, the most innocent and professional smile possible still plastered on his face. Dragon, still not looking up from the paperwork, hummed. 

“That so? That was rather fast.” He says. 

“Yes, his name is Roronoa Zoro, a so called pirate hunter in the East Blue.” 

“East Blue? Oh, that’s right, he’s in the East Blue right now. Perfect timing. There’s a Kingdom to be overthrown in, I’ll give more information later. I’ll send some troops over there as well, though I highly doubt he’d need them.” Dragon still doesn’t look up from the paperwork. Sabo nods, giving a slight bow, ready to leave.

“Yes sir.” He said, turning around and now hiding the meat in front of him, leaving. 

“Also, I’m sending you on a mission early tomorrow morning for that meat you just stole.” Dragon added, freezing Sabo in his tracks for just a moment. Sabo sighed, shoulders slacking in defeat.

“Yes sir.”

.x.

Zoro stared at his fist, clenching it until his knuckles turned white. Brows furrowed and sweat beading down his temple, a metallic look coats his fist. Still not losing focus, he slowly reaches for one of his swords laid out before him, clutching it with his haki coated hand. Clutching the hilt impossibly tighter, the metallic look moves from his fist, to his sword. Immediately, Zoro lit up.

“I did it!” However, the moment he lost focus, the haki disappeared. He clicked his tongue. Luffy, who was silently (well, not so silently the first ten times) cheering Zoro on, started clapping. 

“Ohhh!! You did it!” He jumped up and down in bubbly excitement. Zoro however, wasn’t as excited; instead, he sighed and slumped back.

“Yeah. But I can’t even do it a quarter of the times I try, and it doesn’t last for long. It breaks right after I lose focus, I can’t use it in battle like this.” 

 

“Shishi! Zoro will get it eventually. You’re Zoro after all!” Luffy snickered, patting Zoro’s back.

“The hell does that even mean?” He rose a brow and turned to Luffy.

“It means Zoro can do it ‘cause he’s Zoro.” Luffy replied with a wide grin, giving another encouraging pat. 

“Hah..?” Zoro sweatdrops. 

“But you’re learning pretty quickly! Zoro’s amazing~!” 

“Quickly? How is this quick? Come to think about it, how long did it take for you to learn how to use haki?” Zoro asked.

“Me? Hnn… about 5 months? 6? But I mainly trained just my armament haki at that time… training for the rest of my haki took longer. I learned armament first so that I could fight against logias then trained my observation haki after that. It hurt, I hadn’t received that many bruises in such a short time since I was stuck with Gramps!” Luffy suddenly shuddered when he so much as _mentioned_ his Gramps, making Zoro wonder who exactly this monster who could make _Luffy_ of all people actually show actual fear. But ignoring that, Zoro mulled over Luffy’s words.

Warlords. Yonko’s. Haki. 

All of this he hadn’t even known the existence of, up until a few days ago, after meeting Luffy. He hadn’t known anything of the Grand Line, the world which Mihawk, his target, resided in. All he’s done since he started his journey is beat nothing but small fries in the weakest Blue. Yet he got full of himself thinking he was close enough to challenge Mihawk. The World’s Greatest Swordsman. 

How could he have been so stupid? 

But it was different now, his blindfold was removed and his eyes were opened by Luffy. He’s learning now, learning of the world. His level. Normally, when man is truly shown his place in this world, and knows of how weak or little he really is, they lose hope. Give up on their dreams and ambitions. But for Zoro, it only strengthened it. He imagined himself being able to use this ‘haki’. Being able to cut steel- no- _mountains_ like paper. Accomplish seemingly impossible feats. As of right now, he can’t do any of that. He couldn’t cut steel, much less mountains. Nor could he use haki, at least not to where it’s actually useful. There was no way of telling how far away he was from Mihawk’s level of strength, it probably seemed hopeless. But if Zoro was anything, he was stubborn. And determined. So he’ll train until he fills up that gap- no matter how many years or even decades it takes. 

He’ll do it. He’ll make his name reach the heavens. 

 

A loud growl snapped Zoro out of his thoughts. 

 

“I’m hungryyyy…” Luffy whined, flopping back onto the deck, “and bored. I want an adventure. Or food. Or both.”

“True… we’ve been doing nothing but wandering around in the middle of the sea. We don’t even know where we’re going.” Zoro lied against the dinghy with a hum. 

“True. We need a navigator. And a musician.” 

“What the hell? A musician?” 

“ _Every_ pirate crew needs a musician, Zoro. Pirates sing, you know! It’s common knowledge!” Luffy insisted with a huff, throwing his arms up. Zoro rose a brow, looking for any sign of a joke. And no surprise, there wasn’t any. He let out a snort.

“Uh huh. Sure.” He waved Luffy off, ignoring Luffy’s second huff and how he went on about the importance of a musician. Apparently a musician was just as important if not _more_ than a ship was, since it was the absolute necessity of a pirate crew. Mid rant, Luffy suddenly stopped with a loud outburst.

“Ah! Bird! Giant bird!” He yelled, pointing up to the sky. Zoro looked up and there was indeed a large odd looking bird. He nodded.

“Yeah, that’s a pretty big bird.”

“Let’s eat it.” Luffy said. 

“Alright… but how?” 

“Leave it to me!” Luffy stood up, pulling his arm back, “Gum Gum…” It quickly dawned on Luffy as to what he was trying. 

 

“Oh. I get it. Your body sure is handy.” Zoro mused, watching as Luffy rocketted up towards the bird. 

“ROCKET!!!” Luffy flew up and up and up and… suddenly stopped. Zoro squinted as Luffy suddenly started flailing and-

“GYAHHH!! HELP ME!!!!” 

“IDIOT!!!” Zoro grabbed the oars of the boat and rowed like mad, chasing after the stupid idiot Zoro stupidly allowed to be his captain. Maybe he got on the wrong ship. He should rethink this pirate business...

 

… 

… 

 

“Alright, where the hell am I?” Zoro, standing in the middle of an unknown village in an unknown island asked himself. Wait, when did he end up on a roof?

.x.

“H-Huh? Huh huh? Uh oh- wait. Wait wait wait wait wait!! I’m gonna die! I’ll die!!” Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs as he fell from the sky, being freed from the mystery birds mouth after it was shot by a cannonball. Now freefalling several meters from the sky, he was screaming and flailing like mad, watching as the ground not-so-slowly drew closer. “I’M GONNA- Oh wait. I’m rubber so I’ll be-” The rest of his sentence was cut off as he smacked face first into cold hard stone, crushing it on impact. Seconds later, he stood up and dusted himself off, perfectly fine. He looked around, observing his surroundings.

“Alright, where am I?” 

 

At the same time, on the other side of the town, a certain green haired swordsman looked up as he heard a loud explosion of sorts go off. Chaos = Luffy. Zoro automatically concluded, taking off towards where the explosion came from… or where he thought it came from at least. Also, why did all these houses look the same?! Who the hell designed this village?! Why is it so dead?! Is it a ghost town or something?! 

And why does it seem like he’s just been going around in circles?! Dammit, where is he and where is Luffy?!

 

Said person was currently wandering around the new town. At first, he was excited, thinking that this could be an adventure of sorts. However, he was quickly let down upon realizing how empty this place really was. Where was everyone? And where could he find some food? Man he sure was hungry for something other than apples… 

“You won’t escape!!”

“Hn?” Luffy turns around to see a orange haired girl running away from a pair of odd dressed pirates. She looked kinda familiar somehow… wonder if he’s seen her before. Then the girl noticed him, and suddenly broke into a large after a few seconds. 

“Oh! Boss! You came here to save me!” She said with an incredibly relieved voice, running up to him. 

“Boss? What are you talking a-” She tapped his shoulder as she ran by. 

 

“I’ll leave them up to you!” With that, she took off, leaving Luffy behind with these two panting pirates. 

“So you’re her boss, huh?” One sneered, walking towards him with one of those cheap brittle swords. 

“You’ll have to come with us to our captain, maybe he’ll be kind and make your execution quick! Don’t worry, you’ll only die! Gahahah!” The other pulled out another cheap sword and licked it along the non sharp side. They slowly walked towards him, snickering and looking down on Luffy. Luffy blinked. Then frowned. 

“Don’t wanna.” He said, punching the two no-names across the head at the same time, knocking them both unconscious. He dusted his hands off with a huff. What was that all about? Jerks. 

“Wow! You’re really strong!” Luffy looked up to where he heard the same girl’s voice, seeing her crouched down on a roof, “Hey, wanna team up? My name is Nami.” Luffy stared at her in uninterest. 

“Don’t wanna.” He repeated, walking off to who knows where. 

“Ah! Wait!” The girl, now revealed to be Nami, jumped down from the roof and ran after him. 

“Come on, I need a partner, and you seem really strong!” She tried flattery, but the other didn’t budge. “Alright, what about if I give you some money?” Nothing. “Treasure?” Nothing. Shit. This is bad. Buggy is after her and she’s stuck on this island, they’re not letting anyone leave the island either. She’s going to be killed at this rate. No choice… “M-My body?” Still nothing. What the hell?! Seriously?! That trick has never failed!! Is this jerk saying she’s not attractive or something?! Nami fumed- until she heard a loud growl come from the other. A stomach growl. Ah-ha!

“I’ll give you food!” Immediately, the other whipped their head around, 

“REALLY?!” He drooled, eyes sparkling. Seriously? _Food_ worked over her _body?_ No matter, she got what she wanted. 

“Yup!” Nami smiled, bright but fake, “So? How about it? A temporary team up?” 

“Yeah yeah! Just give me food already!” He nodded, so fast it made her wonder if his brain rattled. 

“Sure! Just follow me!” Nami began leading the way towards an abandoned house that she stayed in before, the other quickly trotting behind with a happy hummed tune.

“Alright!”

 

…

 

“Delicious~!” Luffy shoved a hamburger into his mouth with glee. Finally! Something other than apples! “Do you live here alone or somethin’? This house sure is empty.” 

“No, I don’t even live in this town.” She shook her head. 

“Huh. So you’re breaking and entering.” Luffy said. 

“How rude! I may be a thief but I only steal from pirates.” Nami reached into her pockets and pulled out a rolled up sheet of paper, “I’ll get 100 million berri’s, no matter what. And with this map, 100 million isn’t out of the question!” 

“Why do you need so much money?” Luffy clinked his head to the side, shoveling more food into his mouth. 

“Secret.” She replied. Luffy hummed. How weird. What would be the point in so much money? Maybe food… ohhh you could buy so much food with 100 million berri’s! Wait—

“Map? Are you a navigator?!” Luffy jumped up.

“Yeah, one of the best at that!” She bragged confidently. 

“Ohh!! Hey hey, be our navigator!” The best?! Perfect!

“Really?!”

 

“Yeah! For our pirate crew!” Luffy cheered, throwing his arms up excitedly. Yet Nami’s face immediately fell from happiness to anger.

“Pirate crew? You’re a pirate?” She said the word _pirate_ with so much spite, so much _hate_ that Luffy could only blink.

“Yeah, the name's Monkey D. Luffy. I promised the man who gave me this hat that I’d become a great pirate.” Luffy said, running his fingers along the rim of his hat. 

“I hate pirates more than anything!” Nami slammed her hands down onto the table, causing it to shake, “I only like tangerines and money!” What a weird pair of likes. 

“Hey, just become our navigator. It’ll be fun.” He said, but the girl only huffed and turned away.

“I said no. But, I do need someone strong right now, so I’ll team up with you. If you follow my plan.” 

“Plan?” 

“Yeah. Come over here or a second.” She motioned for Luffy to come over, so he did.

 

… 

“What kinda plan is this? Why am I tied up?” 

“It’s just a ruse! Don’t worry about it don’t worry about it!” 

“Hmmm… alright.” 

…

**CLANG!**

“Hey, is this still part of the plan?” Luffy asked, still tied up and now behind the bars of a locked cage. 

“Yes, you performed it splendidly.” Nami nodded and turned towards a weird clown guy, “Alright, I’ve brought my boss. Here’s the map I stole.” She tossed the map to him. Huh. The clown guy looked a bit familiar… or seemed to fit a familiar description Luffy's heard before.

“Oho? What brings the sudden change of heart?” He asked, unrolling the map and checking to see if it’s real. Upon confirming it was, he put it in his shirt. 

“To tell you the truth,I’m tired of my old boss. He’s such a pain and so naive! I can’t stand it any longer!” She huffed, “I mean really, ordering me to steal from a pirate as great as you? I’ll go gray if I have to put up with him any longer! He’s such a bore, too. You seem much more interesting, so I wanted to see if I could join you instead. Plus I’m an excellent thief, I can steal more treasure than you could ever dream of! My name is Nami.” 

“I see… he definitely seems like an idiot. I thank you for returning the map. Alright everyone! Let’s throw a party to celebrate our new crewmate, Nami!” They all erupted into cheers. Immediately, plates upon plates of food were brought out, along with various circus items. A party started, with lots of delicious food everywhere and… Luffy was locked behind bars, watching it all happen. So frustrating! Should he just break out? But then like Koala, Nami might get mad at him for ruining her plan. Then she might not join the crew! 

_‘But still…’_ Luffy sulked, _'all that delicious food and I can't have any… maybe just a little.’_

“Well? Are you enjoying the party?” Clown guy asked. Nami gave a beaming smile,

“Yes! It's very splendid, I can't thank you enough for such a warm welcome!” 

“Yeah! The food here is pretty good!” A third—and very much unwelcomed voice—added. The clown guy made a weird noise that seemed like a snort of sorts when he turned towards Luffy, but it obviously wasn't laughter. 

“WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CASUALLY EATING?! WHEN DID YOU REMOVE THE ROPES?!” The red nosed clown screamed. Huh. Red nose… red nose… 

“Ah! I remember you now! You're… uh… ba… buh…” Luffy lit up and planted the side of his hand onto his open palm, “Oh right! Buffoon!” 

“...” A vein appeared on Buffon's forehead, “WHO'RE YOU CALLING BUFFOON?!?!” He then turned to his crew, “Men! Get a Special Buggy Ball to kill this fool!” They quickly bolted off to grab this Buggy Ball thing.

“Shishishi! I was wondering why you seemed familiar, Shanks told me about you! I didn't know you were in the East Blue! But why did you leave the Grand Line for such a weak sea? Are you using this island as a base of operations or something?” Another weird snort noise from Buffoon. 

“... Shanks?” He growled, just as one man came with a cannon and another with a cannonball. They quickly loaded it up.

“Yeah! He said you were a big red nosed friend of his that he sailed with before!” More veins appeared as Luffy said that. 

“Nami.” Buffoon growled again, making Nami jump, “It's time for the Grand Final.” Nami swallowed and tried to keep her friendly smile on. She internally cursed Luffy, who was surely trying to get her killed. One of the pirate's ran up to Buffoon with a box of matches, to which was then handed over to Nami. 

“Kill him.” Nami's blood ran cold.

“C-Come on, let's not do this! It's a party, isn't it? Let's have fun!” She desperately tried to curve the situation, but despite her best attempts, she failed.

“Do it. Besides, this is my idea of fun.” He shoved her to the cannon, making her stumble. “Oi, straw hatted fool.” 

“Hn?” 

“That hat, it's that bastard Shanks’, isn't it?” 

“Yeah! He gave it to me when I was a child! It's my treasure!” Luffy gave a smile so wide, it would hurt any non rubber human's face. Buffoon laughed.

“Treasure? That ratty old hat? Don't make me laugh! You're both so disgustingly alike that it makes me want to puke. Treasure means gold and jewels! But if it's _really_ your treasure…” His hand popped clean off of his wrist, causing Nami to scream.

“His hand- it separated! What's up with his body?! Is he a monster?!” She backed away and watched as the hand _floated_ up, holding a dagger aimed at Luffy. Crap! 

“Then you better protect it well!!” The hand flies straight at him. 

“Luffy!!” She screamed. She may not know this man and she may hate pirates, but she doesn't want to watch a murder! Plus, she brought him here, so she'd be the cause of his death! 

But for some reason the hand froze mid air. Nami blinked, wondering why it suddenly stopped. She turned to see the pirate deathly pale. 

“Oi… what's your name?” He asked Luffy.

“Me?” Luffy tilted his head, completely unaffected by the previous attempt in an attack. Rather, instead of showing fear, he grinned, “Monkey D. Luffy! Nice to meet ya!” 

“Monkey D. Luffy… you don't mean the little brother of Ace, do you?” 

“Oh! You know my brother?” As Luffy said that, the hand slowly retreated back to its owner. Said owner suddenly turned around and muttering to himself. 

“Crap! Last I heard about that Ace, he became a division Commander for Whitebeard! And I almost killed his little brother!” His voice was quiet and quavering, Nami had to strain her ears to hear him, “Having a Whitebeard commander come after me would be suicide… especially an angry one..! Gyah..!! I almost signed my death sentence!!” 

Nami rose a brow as she heard his mutters. Whitebeard? Commanders? Does this Luffy guy have that amazing of an older brother? To make this pirate, Buggy, a big shot in the East Blue, tremble in fear? In her thoughts, an inpatient crewmember walked up to her, reaching for the box of matches she held.

“Come on newbie, you can't keep us waiting forever!” But right before they snatched it-

“Halt!!” The lackey looked up, confused as to why their captain stopped them. 

“Captain Buggy? What's wrong?” 

“I… I uh…” Buggy cleared his throat. Then, out of nowhere, _sparkles_ , yes, _sparkles_ and light seem to appear in the background behind Buggy as if he were God himself, “I have decided to spare the people of this village. Isn’t it pitiful? To pick on such weak opponents as them? Something like this can’t satisfy us in the least, let us go and search for more worthy opponents. Now.” Although Buggy held his posture in confidence, Nami could see the _buckets_ of sweat pouring down his forehead. And the trembling legs. She sweatdropped, wondering if this was really the pirate she was so terrified of not too long ago. And although _she_ thought his act was so horribly bad that anyone could see through it, apparently his _crew_ thought otherwise. A sob escaped one lackey and many others soon followed.

 

“Buggy-sama…” 

“Buggy-sama… you’re so great!”

“Yeah, you’re right, Buggy-sama!! Shrimps as weak as this couldn’t possibly satisfy your thirst for battle! For glory!”

“Buggy-sama, we’ve been blind!! Forgive us!!”

“Oh great Buggy-sama!!!” 

“Long live the great Buggy!!”

Although he was receiving so much praise for such a bullshit front, Buggy didn’t seem anymore calm than he was moments ago as he screeched out, “DIDN’T YOU DUMBASSES HEAR ME WHEN I SAID WE’RE LEAVING NOW?! GET YOUR SORRY ASSES ON THE SHIP AND LET’S GO!” 

“But the circus-” 

 

“Doesn’t matter! Do I have to kill you all or are you going to follow my orders?!” He snapped out, causing them all to yelp and scurry away to their ship. A cold wind breezed by as Nami was left alone with only a caged idiot with her. What the hell just happened? 

“Shishishi! What a funny group they are!” Luffy laughed. Did this idiot not realize that he was about to be killed? Was he really this dense? But before Nami could say anything about his idiocy, loud and hurried footsteps drew closer and closer. When she turned around, Nami thought for the umpteenth time of the day, that she was going to die. Because what she saw was a green-haired, haramaki wearing swordsman, with a terrifying scowl on his face that seeped anger and frustration. His eyes turned to Luffy for some reason, and then to her. 

Nami saw the God of death reaching out to her when Roronoa Zoro, the feared bloodthirsty Pirate Hunter, said to be one of the strongest in East Blue, sent a nasty glare nasty at Nami, one hand on the hilt of his sword. Why? Why is he targeting her? What did she do? Wait! Maybe he thinks she's a pirate and he wants her head?! So he really is that bloodthirsty?! Crap! She needs to explain she's not a pirate and quick-

“Ohhh!! Zoro! There you are!” The idiot who was locked up greeted cheerfully, waving at the pirate hunter. Huh? What? Why is a pirate acting so familiar with a pirate hunter? 

“Tch. I swear, you cause nothing but trouble, you idiot captain!” Captain?! Isn't Roronoa Zoro supposed to be a pirate hunter?! Since when was he a pirate?! Wait-

Nami looked down at her hands, one which held a box of matches and another held a match. Next to her was a cannon. Pointed to the supposed captain of the pirate hunter- or, well, pirate. She slowly turned her head back to look at said swordsman to see him slowly drawing out his sword, glare still in place. Shit. 

Nami immediately threw the matches as far away as she could into the sky, turning around with a forced smile. “Aha… ahahahah… hello.” She was so fucking dead. 

“Hey hey Zoro, I found ourselves a navigator!” A hand gently landed on her shoulder. Luffy's hand. 

“I'm not- HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET OUT OF THE CAGE?!” She screamed, turning around to see the previously locked up Luffy standing next to her totally fine and grinning like the fool he is. 

“Huh? That?” Luffy pointed to the cage which bars were pushed apart like butter, “'S just iron, I can bend that easily.” Nami's jaw dropped. What the hell is this monster?! 

Luffy got whacked across the head by Zoro.

“Ow.” He said, more out of reflex than actual pain. Since he was, ya know, rubber.

“Idiot! How did you even manage to get captured by a _bird?!_ ” Nami watched in disbelief as Zoro stretched out Luffy's cheeks beyond human capacity. Was Luffy… really the captain..? 

“Buh eh lahkuht tayysteh!” Luffy flailed wildly, yet, despite being the supposed captain, he didn’t take any violent actions against Zoro who was showing such disrespect to him. 

“It may have looked tasty but you didn’t even catch it! Instead, _you_ got captured!” Zoro punched Luffy across the head, making it shake like a bell comically. 

“Ow.” Luffy said again, despite there still being no pain. After Zoro seemed satisfied enough with his scolding (or he knew it wasn’t getting through Luffy’s head and gave up), he huffed and turned towards Nami, making her unconsciously straighten up under his gaze.

“So? Who the hell is this?” 

“Our new navigator!” Luffy not-so-helpfully-supplied.

“I said I won’t join your crew! I’m willing to team up but for the last time, I. Will. _Not._ Join!” Nami snapped at him yet again, letting out an angry huff. Yet, despite her display of obvious rejection, Luffy only snickered and Zoro just let out a disinterested grunt. 

“Welcome to the crew.” Zoro said. Seriously? Was no one listening to her? Was everything she saying falling onto deaf ears? What did she just get herself into? But the real question was,

was there any way out of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this rewrite was made to give justice to Syrup Village and especially Baratie, which I failed to do the first time an just skipped through it for some odd reason. Also here, Buggy didn't meet Ace in the GL like canon, they met in the EB when Ace was kinda rising but still a EB rookie. They kinda just hit it off at a bar/restaurant and then became drinking buddies of sorts just like canon. Then Ace left to the GL and Buggy got a newspaper one day announcing the new WB Second Division Commander, Ace.


End file.
